


A ghost story

by Kate_Harlock



Category: Lego Ninjago
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Harlock/pseuds/Kate_Harlock
Summary: Il y a eu Overlord, les serpents, les squelettes, les guerriers de pierre, les androïdes, les fantômes. Et un jour, il y a la postérité. Le relai du flambeau à ses enfants. Mon nom est Ava Océane Walker, et voici notre histoire.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pour cette fic, je me sers seulement des cinq premières saisons. Les dates sont inventées, parce que je ne me souviens pas en avoir entendu une dans la série.

La vie est étrange.

  
Je crois fermement que pour vous faire comprendre, je dois commencer par l'avant. Je remonte donc en 2049, au nord du continent de Ninjago, à Stix, au moment précis où la Toute-Puissante s'est noyée. C'est là que je suis née, ou du moins qu'on le croit.

  
Mes parents m'ont élevée avec autant d'amour que Merry ou Rose, qu'ils ont eu par la suite. Mais mon récit à moi commence différemment des leurs. Là où se trouve ma naissance, il n'y a qu'un vide, que des suppositions. Personne n'a jamais pu trouver qui étaient mes parents biologiques, et pour cause, mais j'en parlerais plus tard. J'ai été adoptée par Nya Smith et par Jay Walker, tous deux ninjas, respectivement maitres de l'eau et de la foudre.

  
Comme vous le savez sans doute, je viens d'une famille de maitres élémentaires. Les parents de ma mère l'étaient tous les deux. Mon frère a hérité de la foudre, ma sœur est l'eau. Moi… Je suis différente, disons. Un cadeau de mes véritables origines.

  
…

  
Ma mère a du me raconter cette histoire des centaines de fois quand je n'étais qu'une enfant, et elle la ressortait à chaque anniversaire. Elle me rappelait toujours que j'avais été une enfant merveilleuse, très calme, qui lui avait donné l'envie d'en avoir d'autres. Puis elle me racontait, le bébé trouvé par Lloyd, seule. Ses parents étaient peut-être morts, mais personne ne la reconnaissait.

  
Nya l'avait aimée tout de suite. Elle m'avait appelée Océane : sans connaître ma date de naissance, elle savait de toute façon que j'étais née à Stix, le village bâti sur l'eau. Mon père avait insisté pour me donner un prénom plus courant, et finalement j'avais eu les deux: Ava Océane.

  
J'ai appris quand j'avait sept ans le reste de l'histoire. Le prologue. Morro, le premier élève de sensei Wu, la haine qu'il vouait à Lloyd, ninja vert. Mais ce que j'ai retenu le plus, c'est l'étendue des pouvoirs de ma mère.

  
Après la fête, j'ai été la rejoindre. Elle donnait à manger à Rose, alors âgée de deux ans, dans sa phase du non.

  
-Sera-t-elle ninja? j'avais demandé. Comme toi et papa?

  
-Un jour, peut-être.

  
-Mais elle aura des pouvoirs? Merry aussi?

  
-Oui, sans doute.

  
-Et moi?

  
Aussitôt elle avait semblé gênée. Et moi? C'était une grande question. Elle-même ignorait qui j'étais. Elle avait évasé la question, me rappelant que je n'étais pas sa fille biologique. Ca m'avait attristée. Je savais que j'avais une autre mère et un autre père, mais pourquoi n'étais-je pas née de mes parents adoptifs, ceux qui m'aimaient? Je pourrais alors être comme eux.

  
…

  
Beaucoup de gens doivent savoir que mon père est animateur de télévision. À Ninjago City et aux environs, tout le monde connaît Jay Walker, le plus sympathique des ninjas (il le dit lui-même), à travers l'émission qu'il présente.

  
Comme toujours, mon père est rentré à sept heures du soir. En temps normal, il file toujours sous la douche, mais le jour de mon anniversaire, non. Il prétend que c'est pour m'offrir mon cadeau sans attendre. Ce soir-là, il est donc entré dans ma chambre, tenant un paquet qu'il m'a tendu. Je ne l'ai pas pris.

  
-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, ma puce? avait-il fini par demander.

  
J'avais fondu en larmes. Il m'avait prise dans ses bras pour me réconforter. Il sentait vraiment le parfum, au risque de m'étouffer.

  
-Pourquoi je ne peux pas être votre vraie fille?

  
J'aurais tant aimé leur ressembler davantage.

  
-Mais, ma puce, tu es notre vraie fille.

  
-Je ne vous ressemble pas.

  
-Bien sûr que si. Tu ne le vois pas, mais tu souris comme moi. Tu es brillante comme ta mère, et tu es bougonne comme ton oncle Kai.

  
Je n'avais pas souri. Je l'avais dévisagé, excédée, avec tout le sérieux que me donnait mon âge. Il avait pris un air sérieux.

  
-Ava, je me fous complètement que tu sois de mon sang ou pas. Tu crois vraiment que si je ne t'aimais pas, j'agirais comme ca envers toi? Tu a mon nom, tu es ma fille aussi légalement que l'est ta sœur. Aujourd'hui, personne ne peut plus dire le contraire, et tu ne devrais pas le croire non plus.

  
Il avait repris le paquet.

  
-Allez, déballe-le.

  
J'avais obéi, me demandait de quoi il s'agissait. Mon père revenait du studio, ce qui voulait dire qu'il s'agissait également d'un cadeau de ses collègues, qui m'aimaient beaucoup pour la plupart. J'ai déchiré le papier, révélant un cahier. Cartonné, tout simple, c'était un cahier à dessins vierge- enfin, presque. La première page comportait vingt-sept '' Bonne fête!'' et signatures différents.

  
-Ils s'attendent à voir quelques-uns de tes dessins lorsque tu reviendra au studio.

  
-Merci, papa.

  
-De rien, ma fille.


	2. Chapter 2

J'avais une vie normale, du moins tant que c'était possible, avec la famille que j'avais.

  
Quand les choses ont commencées à changer, j'avais dix-sept ans. Fin septembre, j'avais eu dix-sept ans depuis une semaine. C'était la date d'une compétition de natation à laquelle participait ma sœur. Rosalia était rapide- bien qu'elle ne semblait pas posséder le pouvoir de l'eau comme notre mère, rien qu'à la voir nager, on devinait que l'eau était son élément. Son entraîneur prétendait qu'elle avait un don, et qu'elle irait loin.

  
Dans la voiture, la discussion portait sur un des élèves de ma mère, un enfant de dix ans si agaçant (pour le dire poliment) qu'elle avait du mal à enseigner à cause de lui. Elle était professeur dans une école primaire. J'écoutais distraitement, regardant par la fenêtre, quand j'ai aperçu sur le trottoir un homme, dans les teintes de vert, transparent, qui regardait autour de lui. J'ai glissé mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles pour penser à autre chose. Les premières notes d'Am I Wrong ont résonné dans ma tête.

  
- _Ai-je tort de penser à là d'où je viens?_  
 _Ai-je tort de dire que je choisirai une autre voie?_  
 _Je n'essaie pas de faire ce que tous les autres font._  
 _Juste parce que tout le monde fait ce qu'ils font tous._  
 _Si je sais une chose, dans quelle mesure grandirais-je?_  
 _Je marche sur cette route qui est mienne, cette route que j'appelle maison._

  
J'ai fait semblait d'admirer mes chaussures, tandis que le chanteur reprenait, un peu plus fort.

  
- _Alors, ai-je tort de penser que nous pourrions être quelque chose pour de vrai?_  
 _Maintenant, ai-je tort d'essayer d'atteindre les choses que je ne peux voir?_  
 _Mais c'est juste ce que je ressens, c'est juste ce que je ressens._  
 _Et c'est ainsi que je me sens en essayant d'atteindre les choses que je ne peux voir._

  
Avant le début du couplet suivant, ma mère a posé sa main sur mon avant-bras. J'ai sursauté, retiré mes écouteurs- plutôt arraché- des mes oreilles, en tirant sur les fils.

  
-Océane, a-t-elle soupiré. Ta sœur te parle.

  
Sur le siège à ma gauche, Rosalia m'a adressé un petit sourire contrit, fait un geste de la main, signifiant '' Non, ce n'est pas grave.'' Merril était assis sur la banquette arrière. Il avait un an de plus qu'elle, mais ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Ils avaient les même cheveux auburn clair, le visage parsemé de taches de rousseur comme notre père. Elle avait ses yeux gris, tandis que lui possédait les yeux turquoise de notre mère. À respectivement treize et douze ans, ils étaient presque aussi grands que moi qui en avais dix-sept. Pour ma part, j'avais les cheveux d'un brun moyen, que je gardais cependant très longs, un teint un peu trop pâle et d'étranges yeux verts.

  
Dehors, une femme a passé à travers le fantôme, qui a pris un air ahuri avant de pleurer. Des sanglots secs. Ça m'a brisé le cœur. Par expérience, je savais que certains pouvaient mettre des jours avant de comprendre… Leur nouvelle condition. Ils n'étaient pas morts, mais ils n'étaient plus vivants pour autant.

  
-Alors, de quoi on parlait? ai-je demandé en ignorant du mieux que je pouvais ce que je venais de voir.

  
-De rien de spécial, m'a répondu Rosalia. T'écoutais quoi?

  
La discussion s'est poursuivie naturellement, sur d'autres sujets.

  
Sitôt arrivée, Rosalia est partie se changer. Elle est revenue, vêtue de son maillot, le noir avec des bandes blanches sur les côtés, qu'elle avait reçu en commençant à faire de la compétition. Elle ainsi qu'une douzaine de fillettes, de onze ou douze ans (Rosalia en avait douze), se sont alignées sur le rebord. Au signal, elles ont plongé.

  
J'assistais parfois à ses entraînements, et je savais parfaitement que c'était difficile, qu'un seul mouvement, une fraction de seconde, pouvait la faire gagner ou perdre. Je pouvais voir la concentration sur le visage de ma sœur tandis qu'elle consacrait tous ses efforts à être la première, à dépasser cette rivale aussi rapide qu'elle. Elles étaient presque arrivées, et j'ai eu l'intuition que Rosalia aillait perdre, quand elle a tendu les bras. L'eau de la piscine a bouillonné d'une manière anormale. J'ai cru voir Rosalia être poussée vers l'avant, tandis qu'elle rattrapait son retard et dépassait l'autre. Elle est sortie de l'eau en jubilant. Le juge a attendu qu'elles soient toutes sorties avant de la déclarer gagnante.

  
-Est-ce que j'ai bien vu? a questionné mon père à voix basse.

  
Les yeux de ma mère brillaient. Merril, lui, a souri à moitié. Ça faisait quelques semaines qu'il avait découvert son propre don.

  
Nous sommes descendus, l'avons rejointe. Rosalia a serré notre mère dans ses bras, sa médaille autour du cou.

  
-Vous avez là une championne! a déclaré le juge en souriant à ma mère.

  
Plus tard, dans la voiture, lorsque notre père lui demanderait, Rosalia avouerait qu'elle avait senti, un instant, que l'eau autour d'elle… C'était dur à expliquer, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre, et l'eau avait obéi. Ma mère était fière d'elle, comme le jour où elle avait gagné une compétition pour la première fois, comme si elle s'était découvert un talent.

  
…

  
-Pouvons nous changer de sujet? s'est enquise Marina, passant la main dans ses cheveux- elle montrait peu d'émotions, mais elle semblait impatiente.

  
Je lui ai accordé un sourire mal à l'aise. Elle avait accepté de nous accompagner, Merril, Rosalia et moi, pour les aider à étudier, et tout ce que mon frère faisait était raconter des légendes urbaines dont nous nous serions bien passés.

  
-Vous connaissez… a commencé Merril.

  
Il avait la main posé sur son livre ouvert. J'ai rabattu la couverture, qui a claqué. Il a crié de douleur, m'a fusillé du regard.

  
-Bien, ai-je dit en souriant ouvertement. Maintenant que j'ai ton attention, tu pourrais peut-être te concentrer sur ton examen d'histoire de la semaine prochaine.

  
C'était une semaine plus tard. Pour Merril, ça faisait un mois qu'il avait pris conscience d'avoir un pouvoir sur la foudre. Nos parents leur avaient bien fait comprendre que cela ne changerait pas leurs habitudes de vie, et que même s'ils devaient apprendre à les contrôler, ça ne serait pas au détriment de leurs études obligatoires. Ils lâcheraient l'école plus tard s'ils le voulaient, mais ils auraient au moins un diplôme d'études secondaires. Je trouvais ça drôle: j'avais le mien, et je n'étais pas retournée à l'école début septembre comme eux.

  
Il m'a tendu son manuel. J'ai commencé à nommer des dates au hasard. Une fois sur deux, il se trompait sur l'événement correspondant. Après un moment, je lui ai redonné son livre.

  
-Étudie davantage, Mer.

  
-À quoi ça sert que vous soyez là? a-t-il grogné.

  
J'ai échangé un regard avec Marina. Mon amie était singulière. Pas laide, non, juste unique, avec sa chevelure bleue d'une texture anormale. Elle était même très belle, avec son teint hâlé et lisse et son visage parfait que je lui enviais, à condition de faire exception des crocs qui dépassaient de ses dents bien droites dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Marina était un de ces hybrides dont ni les serpentaires ni les hommes ne pouvaient expliquer l'existence. Elle disait au contraire qu'elle aurait voulu me ressembler: brune, ni laide ni vraiment jolie, si ce n'était de mes yeux verts. Elle disait qu'elle n'aurait pas dit non à des yeux comme les miens: les siens étaient gris, et comme Marina avait des origines hypnobrai, pas évidents à regarder en face pour ceux qui ne savaient pas. Depuis deux ans, elle vivait chez Darreth et sa femme Echo, dont elle était un peu la fille.

  
-Je suis là pour les pâtisseries, a répondu Marina, spontanément. Leurs muffins, surtout.

  
-Le café, ai-je enchaîné immédiatement en levant ma tasse. Ils font le meilleur café qui soit.

  
Rosalia a ricané discrètement derrière son bouquin.

  
Merril a subi un autre semi-examen une demi-heure plus tard, qu'il a échoué également. Nous avons décidés ensembles que c'était assez, avons ramassés nos affaires, avons quitté le café. Nous avons pris l'autobus, comme à l'aller. Marina n'avait pas de permis de conduire, et le mien était temporaire. Mon amie est descendue avant nous, puis a ça été à notre tour. Sitôt sur le trottoir, je n'ai pu ignorer mes visions. Par habitude, j'ai sorti mes écouteurs et mon iPod de ma poche.

  
Ma playlist s'est enclenchée sans que je regarde de quelle chanson il s'agissait.

  
- _On m'a dit, petite, le monde est noir ou blanc_  
 _Il y a ceux qui sont et ceux qui font semblant_  
 _Tu n'auras pas toujours ce que tu attends_  
 _C'est la vie c'est comme ça._

  
Ma mère me reprochait souvent de m'isoler dans la musique alors qu'il y avait des gens, autour de moi, et elle avait raison. Cependant, je me voyais mal lui expliquer que me boucher les oreilles était parfois pour moi le seul moyen d'ignorer les fantômes, ceux que j'étais la seule à voir. Ça me rendait folle.

  
- _On m'a dit, petite, descend de ton nuage_  
 _Toutes ces illusions ne sont que de passage_  
 _Tu t'en souviendras quand tu auras nôtre âge_  
 _Mais moi…_

  
_Je sais que nos rêves sont solides comme du béton._   
_A tort ou à raison,_   
_Fais passer le mot._   
_Je sais qu'on est nombreux à savoir ce qu'on veut._   
_On baissera pas les yeux._   
_Fais passer le mot._

  
_On m'a dit tu sais le monde ne t'attend pas._   
_Tu n'as pas les armes pour mener ton combat._   
_Rentre dans le rang de ceux…_

  
J'ai vu les lèvres de Rosalia bouger, me donnant l'impression qu'elle parlait dans le vide, ai enlevé mes écouteurs avec ma délicatesse habituelle tout en songeant au fait que lorsque je m'isolais ainsi, je me créais une bulle au milieu des autres. Comme si j'étais seule, mais sans l'être réellement.

  
-Pardon, qu'est-ce que tu disais?

  
-Je te demandais l'heure.

  
-Heu, 16:33.

  
-Merci.

  
…

  
Quand je dis que mes visions me rendaient folle, ce n'est pas complètement vrai. Dans de vieilles histoires, là où les esprits sont des gens décédés, il en existe des gentils, qui veillent sur les lieux ou sur les gens. J'en avais connu plusieurs, petite, d'où ma réputation dans la famille d'avoir de l'imagination. Je m'étais tue en grandissant, avais accepté leur version, mais la réalité n'avait pas changée. La plupart n'avaient fait que passer brièvement dans ma vie, mais l'un d'eux était resté, et il était là depuis si longtemps que je n'avais pas de souvenir où je ne l'avais pas rencontré.

  
Moi aussi, j'avais mon ange gardien.

  
Il était tard dans la nuit. Le cadran numérique de mon réveille-matin m'indiquait trois heures du matin. Je ne parvenais tout simplement pas à dormir, au contraire de Merril, que je savais debout à cause de son examen du lendemain, dont il ne maîtrisait toujours pas la matière. Même si je savais que j'aillais le regretter puisque je devais aller travailler, je lisais, avec seulement un écouteur pour rester attentive aux bruits de la maisonnée et m'assurer d'éteindre la lumière si quelqu'un se levait.

  
J'ai entendu frapper à la fenêtre, ai éteint la lampe de bureau qui me permettait de lire mais qui masquait l'extérieur. Mes yeux ont pris un moment pour s'habituer à la pénombre. J'ai souri quand j'ai aperçu le visage familier de Shad. Il pouvait parfaitement entrer par ses propres moyens, mais persistait à frapper.

  
J'ai ouvert la fenêtre. Shad s'est précipité dans mes bras. De ce que je savais, Shad était plus vieux que moi, bien plus vieux, mais il avait l'allure et l'attitude d'un enfant de six ou sept ans. Il était d'ailleurs un de mes "amis imaginaires". Lorsque je lui avais demandé pourquoi il ne voulait pas vieillir, il m'avait répondu qu'il préférait être un enfant.

  
-Je suis content de te voir, Ava, a-t-il murmuré à mon oreille tout en passant ses bras autour de mon cou.

  
-Moi aussi, Shad, ai-je dit en caressant la curieuse mèche verte dans ses cheveux noirs, que je supposais avoir été blonde de son vivant.


	3. Chapter 3

Je me souviens très bien avoir passé la nuit à discuter avec Shad. Je l'admettais difficilement moi-même, mais j'avais peur. Peur que ma famille ne change. Même si je savais que je n'aurais pas les pouvoirs de mon frère ou de ma sœur, j'avais depuis longtemps compris que je n'étais pas normale, à cause de mes visions. Devais-je l'avouer à mes parents? À vrai dire, je ne sais pas de quoi exactement j'avais peur: du changement ou de moi-même. Je me souviens particulièrement d'une phrase de Shad: _Tu ne peux pas souhaiter que la vie reste telle qu'elle est, Ava. Tu dois accepter le mouvement, sans le craindre: c'est notre travail à tous, de le rectifier s'il est négatif._

  
Le lendemain, j'étais crevée. La semaine de travail, à la bibliothèque, a été longue. J'avais hâte qu'elle achève, et vendredi soir, dès mon retour, je me suis dirigée vers ma chambre pour m'effondrer sur mon lit.  
Ma mère est venue me rejoindre, un peu avant l'heure du dîner. Je lui tournais le dos, mais j'ai senti la pression sur le matelas lorsqu'elle s'est assise.

  
-Ça va, ma chouette?

  
Elle ne m'appelait ainsi qu'en de rares occasions, surtout lorsqu'elle croyait que j'étais malade. Le reste du temps, c'était Océane, alors que tout le monde disait Ava.

  
Je me suis redressée sur mes coudes.

  
-Ça va, maman. Je t'assure que je n'ai rien. Je suis juste fatiguée de cette semaine.

  
-Tu devrais te trouver un autre travail, a-t-elle avancé sans conviction.

  
-C'est pas ça. C'est que j'ai eu du mal à dormir, cette semaine.

  
-Pourquoi?

  
Je l'ai dévisagée quelques secondes. Son attitude était étrange. J'ai compris une seconde plus tard pourquoi elle s'inquiétait, et j'ai pris le ton qu'adoptait mon père quand il se décidait à être sérieux.

  
-Maman, je ne me sens absolument pas diminuée à cause des pouvoirs de Merry et de Rose.

  
Elle a gardé le silence un instant, signe que j'avais visé juste, puis a décidé d'être honnête. Sur certains points, j'étais son reflet: je savais qu'elle se sentait coupable d'avoir pensé ça, et elle savait qu'elle ne gagnerait pas en essayant de se faire pardonner en me communiquant ses regrets.

  
-Parfois, je me dis que nous n'aurions pas du te le dire.

  
J'ai saisi le sous-entendu: mon adoption.

  
-C'est vraiment difficile, pour un enfant qui ignore qu'il a été adopté, de l'apprendre plus tard.

  
-Tu ne l'aurais peut-être jamais appris. J'aurais pu prétendre que tu avais les traits d'un ancêtre, ou je ne sais quoi. Des parents biologiques de ton père, tiens.

  
L'allusion m'a fait sourire. Je l'avais appris tardivement, mais si mon père avait mis tant d'efforts pour effacer mes doutes alors que j'étais petite, c'était parce qu'il était passé par le même chemin, à l'exception qu'il était adulte, lui.

  
-Ça t'aurait évité de te sentir différente, quand tu étais petite, a-t-elle poursuivi.

  
-J'ai compris depuis que j'avais tort.

  
Ma mère s'est tue, a fini par me sourire.

  
-Désolée, a-t-elle dit.

  
-C'est pas nécessaire, maman. Tu avais raison d'avoir peur, mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas le cas.

  
Elle a soupiré.

  
-C'est juste que… Je trouvais que tu agissais différemment, depuis.

  
Je l'ai regardée un instant, en contre-jour avec la lumière venant du couloir, me suis redressée pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle était mince: même après avoir accouché deux fois, elle n'avait jamais vraiment accepté de grossir. Je l'avais toujours connue avec les cheveux longs, contrairement aux photos qui dataient d'avant ma naissance ou du temps où j'étais encore bébé.

  
-Tu veux savoir de quoi j'ai peur?

  
-De quoi as-tu peur?

  
-Tu avais un peu raison, au sujet de Merry et de Rose. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je voudrais être comme eux: c'est parce que moi, je ne veux pas être perçue d'une autre manière.

  
Ma mère m'a rendu mon câlin.

  
-Toi, veux-tu savoir quelle est ma plus grande crainte?

  
-D'accord.

  
-De te perdre.

  
-Juste moi? Pas, disons, Rose?

  
-Non, juste toi. Tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais les premiers mois, j'angoissais à l'idée de te perdre. Je me levais en pleine nuit pour vérifier que tu étais toujours là. Même après que l'enquête ai confirmé que tu n'avais pas de parenté vivante et que nous pouvions t'adopter, je me rendais malade à l'idée que tes parents biologiques réapparaissent et disent :'' Il s'agit de notre fille. '', parce que je savais que ce n'était qu'une supposition, qu'ils t'avaient peut-être simplement abandonnée pour telle raison. Je m'imaginais qu'un jour, ta mère reviendrait et t'emmènerait loin de moi, et que je serais forcée de te regarder partir.

  
-Tu es ma mère.

  
-À l'époque, c'était compliqué. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à cette autre femme, celle qui t'avait eue… 

  
-Celle qui m'a abandonnée, ai-je complété.

  
-Je ne le savais pas, et même maintenant, nous l'ignorons toujours.

  
Je me présentais souvent l'équation comme quelque chose de simple: celle qui m'avait portée m'avait abandonnée, personne ne l'avait retrouvée, et à présent j'avais une famille heureuse. Je sais à présent que ça ne l'était pas. Et je me demande, parfois, vu son insistance, si ma mère ne se doutait pas de quelque chose.


	4. Chapter 4

Les vacances de Noël sont arrivées rapidement, à mon grand bonheur. Je commençais vraiment à en avoir marre, de mon emploi à la bibliothèque. Peut-être ma mère avait-elle raison, je devrais changer de boulot.

  
Le premier jour, ma mère nous a annoncés que nous allions recevoir, comme une année sur deux, la famille de son frère. Mon oncle Kai, Skylar (je dirais sa compagne, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas mariés même après plus de dix-huit ans de vie commune, et la mère de ses enfants), Auria, ma cousine, et Odran, mon cousin. Quelle grande surprise.

  
Dès le 20 décembre, ma mère m'a soudoyée pour l'aider à cuisiner. La condition était cependant de laisser mon iPod dans ma chambre. J'ai fait semblant de râler, alors que je m'en fichais. Dans la maison, il n'y aurait jamais que Shad.

  
Ce dernier nous observait, perché sur le réfrigérateur, juste assez près pour être attentif et assez loin pour ne pas se faire asperger par accident. Selon ses propres paroles, l'eau était mortelle pour lui, en considérant qu'il n'était pas réellement mort.

  
-Que voudrais-tu pour Noël? m'a demandé ma mère en nettoyant sommairement la table de toute la farine renversée.

  
-Un nouvel ordinateur, ça serait bien.

  
Ma mère m'a rendu mon sourire.

  
-C'est drôle, je m'en doutais.

  
-Tu es la seule dans toute la maison à ne pas me traiter de geek finie, ai-je répliqué, et ça, c'est parce que tu n'a pas réussi à transmettre ton savoir-vivre à tes enfants. Ni à papa.

  
Elle s'est essuyé les mains avec le même torchon, déjà sale.

  
-Je crois, a-t-elle avoué, que tu es celle qui me ressemble le plus.

  
-Je dirais que c'est Rose.

  
-Non. Moi, je crois que c'est toi. Tu es plus sage que ta sœur.

  
-J'ai dix-sept ans. Rose en a juste douze.

  
-Qu'importe l'âge. Même à douze ans, tu étais plus calme qu'elle. Tu t'appliquais dans tout ce que tu faisais.

  
-Tu culpabilise encore? lui ai-je demandé.

  
Elle n'a pas répondu, a pris son livre de recette pour le relire, m'ignorant volontairement, l'air presque coupable.

  
-Elle essaie encore de te faire comprendre que tu lui ressemble, a répondu Shad à sa place.

  
Je l'avais presque oublié. J'ai jeté un regard à ma mère, toujours concentrée, avant de lever les yeux vers Shad. Je le sais, ai-je mimé sans prononcer le moindre son, de faute de pouvoir parler ouvertement avec lui.

  
-C'est parce que tu en a douté. Ça fait longtemps, mais elle s'en souvient, et ça la blesse d'une certaine manière. Elle ne veut pas que tu la rejette, elle craint de t'entendre un jour lui jeter que tu n'est pas sa fille à cause d'une dispute.

  
_Ça n'arrivera pas. Je l'aime, et je ne ferais jamais ça._

  
-C'est à elle qu'il faut dire ça.

  
Ma mère a finalement relevé la tête, a soupesé le sac de pépites de chocolat. Elle a ouvert la bouche pour me demander s'il en restait d'autres, puis, curieuse, ce que je regardais de si intéressant au dessus du réfrigérateur.

  
-Oh, rien. J'étais dans la lune, ai-je affirmé en espérant être convaincante.

  
Je suis allée chercher ce qu'elle me demandait, avant de me souvenir.

  
-Ça me fait penser, tu ne m'a toujours pas répondu au sujet de mon ordinateur.

  
…

  
Le matin de Noël, j'ai cherché quoi me mettre. J'ai finalement choisi une robe noire, simple, qui m'arrivait au genou, que Marina m'avait forcée à acheter lors d'une séance de magasinage. J'ai du admettre qu'elle avait raison: ça m'aillait bien. J'ai enfilé les ballerines qui aillaient avec, parce que jamais Marina n'aurait réussi à me faire porter des talons hauts. Jamais.

  
J'ai profité de l'heure matinale pour attraper mon manteau et me sauver chez ma meilleure amie. Mon oncle et sa famille n'arriveraient pas avant des heures. Dans le bus puis sur le trottoir, j'ai maudit ces souliers sans utilité. Une phrase de la chanson dans mes oreilles parlait justement du froid. J'ai été soulagée d'arriver enfin.

  
Echo m'a accueillie avec gentillesse. Elle avait plus de quarante ans, mais paraissait plus jeune que ça. Ses yeux bruns en amande étaient assombris par la ligne noire sur sa paupière, sa robe bleue lui atteignait les chevilles. Elle avait remonté ses longs cheveux bruns en chignon. Elle m'a pris mon manteau, m'a accompagnée dans le salon. Mon amie était à genoux sur le tapis, ce qui m'a étonné vu qu'elle aussi portait une robe: sa préférée, la rouge orangée qui jurait tellement avec ses cheveux bleus (elle trouvait ça très drôle). Elle jouait à un jeu de société avec son père adoptif, et en me voyant, Darreth et elle m'ont forcée à venir les rejoindre, en détournant les règles du jeu pour m'y inclure, de sorte que je suis partie avec un énorme retard. Mais de manière inexplicable, c'est quand même Darreth qui a perdu.

  
Je devais normalement être rentrée pour midi, mais Echo a insisté pour que je reste à déjeuner. J'ai reçu un bas de Noël. Je m'attendais presque à recevoir du maquillage, que je déteste parce que c'est inconfortable, comme l'année passée, parce que les parents de mon amie avaient réussi à m'oublier et qu'ils s'étaient dépêchés, mais non. Il y avait un cache-oreilles noir et une paire de gants de la même couleur, une montre, des écouteurs. La dernière chose m'a fait rire. J'étais certaine que Marina trouverait le moyen d'y mettre un produit de beauté en usant de l'argument '' Tu ne le sens pas, ça ne peut pas te déranger'', mais c'était la première fois que j'entendais parler de paillettes pour les cheveux. C'était un vaporisateur, et je l'ai laissée m'en mettre.

  
Encore une fois, j'ai du reconnaître qu'elle avait visé juste. Ça m'évoquait vaguement la neige, et en après y avoir touché, je n'avais rien sur les doigts. C'était génial.

  
Je suis rentrée chez moi comme ça. Ma mère et Skylar m'ont complimentée. En cherchant de la place dans le placard pour mettre mon manteau, j'ai entendu des voix inhabituelles, dans le salon. Je me suis demandé de qui il s'agissait, alors que ce n'était pas prévu. J'ai refermé le placard avant de m'y diriger.

  
Mon père et mon oncle étaient là. J'ai reconnu Auria, assise sur le banc du piano, mais à l'envers, tournée vers le reste de la pièce. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas dévisager les deux autres hommes.

  
Le premier était sans doute Zane. Il aurait pu être normal, si il n'était pas entièrement métallique: sa peau, ses cheveux, tout. Si on parvenait à en faire exception, il avait les traits d'un adolescent, environ du même âge que moi.

  
Le deuxième m'a fait un choc. Un fantôme, qui devait avoir quitté son corps mortel début vingtaine. Mais ses yeux étaient restés intacts: au lieu d'être noirs, ils étaient mordorés. Ça m'a frappé. J'ai cru un instant être la seule à le voir, comme toujours, mais son attitude était trop familière, justement comme s'il était invité dans cette maison. Et puis il s'est tourné vers mon père, me désignant d'un geste.

  
-C'est Avery ou Rosalia?

  
-Ava, j'ai murmuré avec un sourire forcé. Je m'appelle Ava.

  
-Ava, a repris mon père, je te présente Cole, et Zane.

  
-Elle a l'air choquée, a fait Zane d'une voix métallique.

  
Mon père a esquissé un geste désinvolte.

  
-Laisse-la tranquille, Zane, c'est la première fois qu'elle vous rencontre, et ce qu'elle voit, c'est un robot et un esprit.

  
J'ai hoché la tête avec application. J'ai traversé le salon d'un pas calme, alors que je mourrais d'envie de m'enfuir, me suis dirigée vers ma chambre, dont la porte était plus loin, dans le corridor, juste derrière le bureau de ma mère. J'ai refermé la porte derrière moi, m'y suis appuyée en me laissant glisser jusqu'au sol, ai appelé Shad désespérément. Presque aussitôt, mon ami est apparu sur la table où j'avais fait mes devoirs et dont je me servais désormais pour lire en pleine nuit.

  
-Oui? a-t-il fait d'un ton nonchalant.

  
-Tu le savais?

  
-Savoir quoi?

  
Je me suis relevée d'un bond.

  
-Tu es une part de mon passé, Shad, ai-je dit sans crier alors que j'en avais envie. Je suis sûre que tu sais de quoi je parle. Mes parents ne m'ont jamais parlé de Cole comme un fantôme. Est-ce à cause de lui que j'ai ces visions?

  
-Non, a-t-il répondu en levant. Il n'a aucun rapport avec toi.

  
Il marchait vers moi, et il changeait d'aspect au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, comme si les années passaient en accéléré. Il passait de l'enfant de six ans au préado de dix ou onze ans, à l'adolescent, treize puis seize ans, puis au jeune adulte de dix-huit ans. Quand il s'est planté devant moi, très très proche, il avait les traits d'un homme début vingtaine. Et il était très beau. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu ainsi.

  
-Et je ne suis pas une part de ton passé, a-t-il complété au creux de mon oreille. Je suis une part de toi. Hier, aujourd'hui, et demain.

  
Shad ne respirait pas, il n'en avait pas besoin. Moi, oui, et je peinais à contrôler la mienne.

  
-Je suis mortelle, lui ai-je rappelé difficilement. Toi, non.

  
-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te survivre.

  
Il s'est enfin écarté. Je sentais que j'étais rouge. Je connaissais Shad depuis au moins une dizaine d'années, et je n'avais jamais compris que l'amour qu'il me portait ne tenait pas que de l'amitié.

  
Je me suis efforcée de me reprendre.

  
-Qui est-il, par rapport à moi?

  
-Un ami de ton père, s'est-il moqué gentiment.

  
-Je suis sérieuse.

  
-Moi aussi. Il n'a rien de plus. Retourne-y, a-t-il suggéré, avant que ton père ne se pose des questions.


	5. Chapter 5

Je suis retournée dans le salon, plus calme qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tôt.

  
-Je suis désolée pour ma réaction, me suis-je excusée à Zane et à Cole.

  
-Ce n'est rien, a dit Zane. Nous avons l'habitude.

  
Cole a esquissé un geste qui pouvait vaguement vouloir dire la même chose. Il me regardait, du même air curieux que celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il m'avait demandé mon nom. À ce moment, Merril est entré, tenant un bac contenant une console trop fragile pour la tenir sans, et a entrepris de la brancher à la télévision du salon plutôt que celle du sous-sol. Je l'ai aidé, tandis qu'arrivaient Odran, Auria et Rosalia.

  
Merril s'est donné le droit de choisir le jeu à lequel nous allions jouer: Super Mario Galaxy. Cole s'est joint à nous sur le tapis, avec la même attitude adolescente que laissait supposer son apparence, et j'ai cru trouver une explication au comportement de Shad quand à son âge: il était resté figé dans le temps, tout comme Cole, qui avait dix-neuf ans depuis des années.

  
Nous étions à présent six, pour quatre manettes. Le premier tour, Rosalia et Odran ont du se retirer. Quinze minutes plus tard, ils sont revenus. Rosalia nous a demandé de choisir un chiffre entre un et quatre. Lorsque j'en ai choisi un mauvais, j'ai du accepter ma défaite et remettre la manette à Odran, tandis que Rosalia s'emparait de celle de Cole.

  
Ma mère en a profité pour me confier la tâche d'aller servir des chips dans des bols, sur la table du salon. J'ai obéi en me retenant de protester, et me suis permis de me servir avant les autres.

  
-Lesquelles sont tes préférées?

  
J'ai sursauté, me suis retournée. Cole se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses maudits yeux colorés fixés sur moi.

  
-Les Cheetos, ai-je répondu en levant le sac pour lui montrer. Pourquoi?

  
-Je voulais savoir.

  
-Tu n'a rien de mieux à faire?

  
J'ai regretté mon ton brutal. Il a paru surpris.

  
-Désolé, a-t-il marmonné.

  
-Non. Non, c'est moi qui s'excuse. Tu a le droit d'être ici.

  
J'ai poursuivi, tout en sachant qu'il continuait à me regarder. Après une ou deux minutes, il s'est approché de moi.

  
-Je préférais celles-ci, a-t-il dit en désignant du doigt un sac de croustilles nature.

  
Il parlait au passé, évidemment. Son état de mort-vivant lui avait enlevé de nombreux besoins: manger, dormir, respirer.

  
-Ça te manque? ai-je demandé.

  
Je n'aurais jamais osé poser cette question à Shad, et je me suis sentie coupable aussitôt. Mais Cole m'a regardée avec calme.

  
-Ça arrive, a-t-il répondu.

  
-Comment c'est arrivé?

  
-Une malédiction.

  
Il a secoué la tête.

  
-Je ne devrais pas te parler de ça, a-t-il ajouté. Ça ne ferait que… te faire peur.

  
J'ai clairement entendu l'hésitation dans sa voix. Il ne me quittait pas du regard, et j'ai eu l'impression dérangeante qu'il pouvait me deviner. J'ai reculé d'un pas. Il m'a retenu d'un geste, m'agrippant par le bras: je sentais toute sa force à travers ce simple contact, retenu comme s'il savait parfaitement qu'il aurait pu me faire mal. Son regard ambré a accroché le mien, gris-vert, et nous sommes restés plusieurs secondes à nous dévisager en silence. Je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise.

  
Il a fini par me lâcher.

  
-Tu brilles, a-t-il lâché dans un murmure.

  
-Euh... C'est gentil.

  
-Non, a-t-il repris. Tu brilles vraiment. Tu es entourée d'une aura verte, exactement de cette couleur, a-t-il précisé en me montrant son avant-bras. Et même si je ne fais pas attention, je ne peux pas te traverser.

  
-Je... suis verte?

  
-Oui.

  
Cole a esquissé un mouvement, comme pour me montrer.

  
-Ton aura s'arrête à peu près ici, m'a-t-il indiqué. À vue d'œil, tu es entourée d'environ un pouce et demi (je préférais utiliser les centimètres) de lumière verte. Mais derrière, tes couleurs sont normales: tu as les cheveux bruns avec des paillettes blanches, tes yeux sont gris. Tu portes une robe noire avec une ceinture bleue, a-t-il ajouté comme si j'avais l'air de ne pas le croire.

  
J'étais peut-être indécise, mais je le croyais.

  
-As-tu déjà vu ça? lui ai-je demandé.

  
-Tu es la première. Tu ne sais pas, toi non plus, pourquoi?

  
Rosalia a choisi ce moment pour surgir dans la cuisine, m'empêchant de poser d'autres questions à Cole. Elle était venue nous annoncer que c'était au tour de Merril et d'Auria de faire autre chose et que nous pouvions revenir.

  
…

  
-Pourquoi est-ce que je brille?

  
Shad, qui jouait à un jeu sur une console portative assis dans mon fauteuil, a levé les yeux. Il avait toujours les traits d'un adulte, un peu plus mature que Cole.

  
Ce dernier était reparti, comme Zane et comme la famille de mon oncle, durant la soirée, à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Je n'avais pas pu me retrouver seule avec lui une deuxième fois, et avais attendu pour pouvoir m'isoler dans ma chambre avec Shad. À ce moment, j'étais encore fermement décidé à ce que mon confident, qui m'aimait d'une façon que je n'avais pas désirée, reste mon ami.

  
-À qui as-tu parlé? s'est-il enquit.

  
-L'ami de mon père.

  
-Je vois.

  
-Répond-moi, s'il te plait, ai-je exigé.

  
Il a jeté sa console sur la table. Il a gardé un moment de silence, le regard fixé sur moi. Un drôle de sourire est apparu sur ses lèvres.

  
-Tu brilles, a-t-il commencé, parce que tu es une part de moi.

  
-Tu me l'a déjà dit.

  
-Mais ce n'est pas une manière de parler, Ava.

  
Il a parlé d'un ton neutre, il paraissait si calme. Tout le contraire de moi, qui le dévisageait en silence, assise sur mon lit, incapable de savoir quoi dire et sûrement les yeux grands ouverts, j'aurais parié là-dessus.

  
-Que veux-tu dire? ai-je demandé par réflexe, sans même y réfléchir, prenant conscience de ce que je disais après l'avoir dit.

  
-Je fais partie des meubles! s'est-il écrié, mort de rire, à présent vautré dans mon fauteuil. Vous entendez? Elle a tellement l'habitude de ma présence qu'elle n'essaie même plus de comprendre pourquoi je suis là.

  
-Tais-toi! me suis-je affolée.

  
-T'inquiète. T'es la seule à m'entendre, Ava.

  
Il s'est redressé.

  
-D'habitude, tu es plus intelligente que ça.

  
-Pourquoi es-tu là? ai-je demandé froidement, décidant de ne poser qu'une question à la fois, essayant de prendre un peu de distance.

  
-Je suis lié à toi, m'a-t-il répondu. L'inverse est vrai aussi.

  
-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

  
-Je ressens tes émotions, et je sais toujours où tu es, aussi éloigné que je puisse être de toi.

  
Il a posé la main sur son cœur, un geste qui m'a d'abord paru théâtral.

  
-J'ai été noyé, avant ta naissance. Je suis mort pour de bon je ne sais combien de temps. Et pourtant, je ne suis pas parti, j'ai flotté dans un espace indistinct, puis je me suis reformé comme si de rien n'était. J'avais changé. J'étais plus vivant que je n'avais pu l'être durant plusieurs années. Je me sentais vivant- tu n'imagine même pas ce que j'ai pu ressentir.

  
Je n'essayais même pas.

  
-Puis je t'ai vue, toi. J'ignore comment, mais j'ai compris que c'était à toi que je le devais. Tu m'avais fait revivre, tu m'avais redonné un peu d'humanité.

  
-Et j'en ai perdu, ai-je complété.

  
Shad a hésité.

  
-Mouais. J'imagine qu'on peut le voir comme ça…

  
Nous avons gardé le silence un très long moment.

  
-J'adore cette robe, soit dit en passant, a-t-il finalement dit.

  
Sa tentative désespérée pour changer de sujet n'a servi à rien. Le malaise que j'éprouvais s'apparentait à la nausée, de savoir que si j'avais la capacité de voir des fantômes, c'est parce que je l'étais en partie moi-même.

  
-Ok, a repris Shad avant de se lever. J'ai compris: tu as besoin de temps.

  
Il est passé à travers la fenêtre, et sans que j'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il avait disparu dans l'obscurité. Ma réaction a été aussi stupide, et probablement plus: le suivre.

  
Il était presque minuit, j'ai supposé que tout le monde dormait, mais par précaution, je suis restée silencieuse autant que possible. Je me suis changée, délaissant ma robe pour un jean et un t-shirt, ai écrit un message ( _Je me suis disputée avec un ami. Suis partie le retrouver. Avery._ ), puis ai attrapé un manteau et suis sortie. J'ai été affronter le froid en pleine nuit parce que j'étais inquiète pour un mort-vivant né quarante ans avant moi.

  
Vous la sentez bien, l'ironie, là?


	6. Chapter 6

-Tes parents ont eu peur, m'a obligeamment informée Marina, le lendemain matin, sur le quai du métro. Ta mère, surtout.

  
J'ai accepté le verre en carton qu'elle me tendait, ai bu une longue gorgée de café noir. J'ai fait la grimace, mais il était six heures du matin, et je ne devais avoir dormi qu'une heure, tout au plus, sur un banc du métro, alors je me suis tue et je l'ai remerciée.

  
-Et maintenant?

  
-Bah, ils ont lu ton message.

  
-C'est eux qui t'envoient?

  
-Ta sœur. Elle est entrée dans ta chambre et elle a constaté que tu n'étais pas là, alors elle m'a appelée.

  
Marina a marqué une pause de quelques secondes, puis a repris la parole, son sourire malin dévoilant ses crocs. La femme avec qui je discutais quelques minutes plus tôt a eu un mouvement de recul. Marina était voyante, avec ses cheveux bleus et son manteau couleur rouille, mais tant qu'elle n'ouvrait pas la bouche, ça aillait plus ou moins.

  
-Alors, Avie, qui est cet ami-pas-de-e dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler?

  
Je me suis sentie rougir, ce qui a agrandi le sourire de Marina. Nous nous sommes éloignées du quai et avons trouvés un banc libre, un étage plus haut. Marina m'a tendu un sac de papier gras, je me suis pris un beignet.

  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

  
L'alimentation des serpentaires exigeait beaucoup plus de protéines que celle des humains. Coincés sous terre pendant des décennies, où avaient-ils trouvés ces protéines? _Allez, goûte! C'est super bon, je te le jure. Je ne te dirais pas ce que c'est avant que tu n'ai pris une bouchée._ Marina m'avait donné un bout de pain avec du fromage et des morceaux d'une viande indéfinissable. Le gout ressemblait un peu à celui de la crevette, j'avais aimé. C'était des vers de farine. Sur le coup, ça m'avait perturbée. Aujourd'hui, ça m'était égal. Même aujourd'hui, vivant à l'air libre, manger des insectes restaient dans leur culture, même à moitié humaine, bien que je la croyais élevée surtout par des humains, elle restait une hypnobrai.

  
-Des larves d'abeille.

  
-Tu aurais pu les prendre au bacon, ai-je dit avant de mordre dedans.

  
Elle savait que je me plaignais pour la forme. On y prenait gout, vous savez.

  
-Peut-être, mais je préfère cette saveur.

  
Nous avons mangés en silence, des beignets largement arrosés de café. Les souterrains étaient presque vides à cette heure matinale, le lendemain de Noël, et il était étrange de se sentir seule alors que tout était d'habitude si bruyant.

  
-Et maintenant? m'a alors demandé Marina.

  
-Tu n'es pas là pour me ramener chez moi?

  
-Tu l'as retrouvé, ton ami?

  
-Non, mais…

  
-Tu as changé d'idée?

  
-Non.

  
-Alors, allons le trouver.

  
-Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne idée.

  
-C'est à cause de tes parents que tu crains que…? C'est arrangé, Avie. Rose leur a dit que tu étais partie avec moi.

  
-Non, c'est… Shad est spécial, disons.

  
-Toi aussi, a-t-elle dit.

  
-Comment ça?

  
Elle a ramené ses poings l'un contre l'autre.

  
-Tu te souviens comment nous sommes devenues amies?

  
-Oh, oui. Nous étions deux marginales.

  
Elle m'a offert un sourire pointu.

  
-Quand je suis entrée au lycée, en deuxième année (1), ça a été l'horreur. On disait des tas de choses dans mon dos. J'en avais les moyens, alors j'ai triché. J'ai utilisé la suggestion - une sorte d'hypnose plus subtile- pour qu'on m'oublie. J'avais voulu me faire des amis, au départ, mais j'avais renoncé aussi vite. Puis je t'ai rencontrée. Tu me saluais gentiment, tu a commencé à t'asseoir à côté de moi en cours et à la cafétéria, tu acceptais de faire tes travaux d'équipe avec moi.

  
-Tu tenais tous les autres à distance, mais pas moi? Pourquoi?

  
-Tu as des yeux très spéciaux, a commenté Marina.

  
-Je sais. Chaque personne que j'ai rencontré dans les dix-sept dernières années m'a dit la même chose.

  
-Je ne parlais pas de leur couleur.

  
Son regard a croisé le mien et y est resté accroché. Le monde entier s'est distordu: seules ses iris gris restèrent stables. D'instinct je la repoussai loin de moi, et le kaléidoscope de couleurs s'inversa. Marina m'attrapa par le bras pour m'empêcher de glisser en bas du banc, elle-même appuyée contre le mur de pierre pour garder sa stabilité.

  
-Ça n'a jamais fonctionné avec toi, a-t-elle repris. Jamais.

  
-Tu as déjà essayé?

  
-Sur chaque personne qui s'approchait de moi. Toi, c'est comme si tu me renvoyais mon propre reflet plutôt que le tien. Après un certain temps, j'ai abandonné l'idée, peut-être parce que tu me fascinais, et je t'ai acceptée. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, a-t-elle achevé dans un murmure.

  
N'écoutant qu'à moitié, perdue dans ma réflexion sur cette capacité et les révélations de Shad, il m'a fallu une seconde pour comprendre.

  
-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais? me suis-je étonnée.

  
Sûr que j'aurais aimé le savoir avant, mais je n'avais rien à lui reprocher.

  
-Parce que je ne voulais pas de toi comme amie.

  
-Ça fait deux ans que tu me prouve le contraire.

  
Son sourire est revenu, pas légèrement moqueur, juste sincère, pour une fois, puis elle a détourné la tête, ramassé ses déchets.

  
-Alors, on y va, chercher Shad?

  
Je me suis dirigée vers la sortie. Il faisait encore noir, mais de nombreuses lumière illuminaient la ville. Nous avons parcouru la ville, en bus et à pied. C'était une drôle d'expérience, en ce jour et cette heure. Le soleil s'est levé, tout pâlot à travers une épaisse couche de nuage. Il neigeait doucement, par intermittence.

  
-Comment se fait-il que tu n'as pas froid? m'a demandé mon amie, au bout d'une heure. Je suis un animal à sang froid, mais toi...

  
Elle a posé sa main sur mon bras, glissant ses doigts sous ma manche.

  
-Avie, tu es fraîche comme une rose avec un manteau clairement trop léger pour les moins quinze qu'il fait en ce moment.

  
J'ai parlé.

  
J'ai tout dit à Marina. J'ai parlé des spectres, tous ceux qui avaient passés dans ma vie depuis ma petite enfance, j'ai parlé de Shad, j'ai raconté la veille jusque dans chaque détail. J'ai déballé mes hypothèses vite élaborées. Elle a écouté, patiemment, sans me mettre en doute. Puis, en cherchant quoi dire, j'ai déclaré que je croyais avoir fini.

  
-Je me rends compte que je ne sais pas quoi dire, a-t-elle fait.

  
-Tu ne me crois pas?

  
-Si, au contraire. C'est juste que c'est beaucoup, et je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre en retour.

  
-Tu n'as qu'à me parler d'avant, ai-je lâché sans réfléchir.

  
Elle m'a jeté un regard mi amusé mi agacé, comme à chaque fois que je m'étais essayée. Mais cette fois, je l'ai vue abdiquer.

  
-Mon père est mort et ma mère n'a pas voulu de moi. J'ai vécu dans une douzaine de familles d'accueil, jusqu'à ce que Darreth et Echo décident de m'adopter, il y a deux ans. Voilà ce que j'avais d'intéressant à dire sur ma vie d'avant.

  
J'ai du paraître suffisamment désolée: elle s'est remise à sourire, m'a ébouriffé les cheveux- elle devait avoir une bonne tête de plus que moi. J'ai râlé; elle venait de défaire ma natte.

  
-Mais non, ne t'excuse pas. Je n'aime pas en parler, c'est tout. Je suis ce que je suis aujourd'hui: toi non plus, Avie, tu n'es plus l'enfant de Stix…

  
Mes pas nous ont dirigées vers un petit restaurant miteux, peut-être un bar, avec un détecteur à la porte mais pas de contrôle d'identité. Marina a posé une main sur mon épaule.

  
-Avie, ça saute aux yeux que tu n'as pas dix-huit ans.

  
Je me suis souvenue de la transformation de Shad, la veille, me remémorant le plus de détails possibles, et ai tenté de l'appliquer à moi. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, Marina me regardait avec un mélange d'étonnement et de joie. Elle a insisté pour me prendre en photo, me promettant de me l'envoyer plus tard, et nous sommes enfin entrées.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Première, en France.


	7. Chapter 7

-Et donc, ce garçon et toi, vous… 

  
-Shad est un ami, papa.

  
-Je sais. Mais advenant que… Vous vous protégeriez?

  
J'eu envie de rire. Un rire plutôt gêné. Jamais Shad et moi ne serions un couple. Nous nous aimions d'une autre façon.

  
_Il avait un ''hôte'': un jeune homme milieu vingtaine, les cheveux noirs mi-longs et les yeux d'un vert étincelant, comme les miens, qui devaient être dus à la possession. La ressemblance avec son vrai lui s'arrêtait là. Mais sa voix était la même._

  
_-Il existe des anomalies. Des mutants que la nature crée, peut-être par hasard, peut-être par évolution. Il y a des mutations qui relèvent de l'explicable, dont on sait la cause et qu'on parvient parfois même à soigner._

  
_Je me demandai si j'avais bien entendu le dégoût dans sa voix._

  
_-Et puis il y a la magie. Les élémentaires, par exemple, comme tes parents, qu'on vénère, ou alors les demis comme ta copine qu'on regarde comme des monstres. Ça ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise personne, ajouta-t-il à son intention, que parce que tu es l'incarnation d'une peur collective._

  
_Il marqua une courte pause._

  
-Et puis il y a d'autres êtres, comme toi et moi. J'ai peu de souvenirs de qui j'étais, et je préfère penser que nous sommes nés en même temps. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que nous sommes, mais nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre.

  
_-Alors, tu es mon frère?_

  
_Au milieu du brouhahas, il me fixa sans trop savoir quoi répondre. Je tournai la tête vers Marina, qui semblait se demander où se placer. De votre point de vue nous étions peut-être des monstres qui n'auraient jamais du exister, mais pour nous cela signifiait que nous étions ensembles, aussi semblables que différents. Je me rendis compte que nous étions pareils, tous les trois, des demis à l'existence improbable, lui le fantôme, elle la serpentaire, et moi, peut-être pas si normale, si_ humaine, _finalement._

  
_Comme celui avec lequel j'ai commencé mon récit, je classais ce jour parmi les plus beaux de ma vie, et il y resterait. Pour la deuxième fois, je me sentais faire partie d'un tout._

  
-Oui, papa, s'il y avait un garçon, je te jure que je ferais attention.

  
-Je sais que je te tape sur les nerfs. Mais tu es quand même partie en pleine nuit pour aller rejoindre un ami qui nous est inconnu.

  
Merde. J'aurais du écrire autre chose. (1)

  
-Jay, elle était avec Minra, intervint ma mère.

  
Ça m'a fait un drôle d'effet: j'avais tendance à oublier que Marina Darreth était son nom d'adoption et que celui où elle était née était Minra Lakhdar. Elle m'avait très tôt confié qu'elle préférait son surnom à son nom de naissance, tout comme elle savait que je n'aimais pas qu'on m'appelle Avery.

  
-C'est Marina, corrigeai-je.

  
-Marina, répéta ma mère. Désolée.

  
Elle me fit seulement promettre de les prévenir, la prochaine fois, en me rappelant que dans moins de deux jours c'était le nouvel an, que nous passerions chez notre oncle Kai. J'acquiesçai, heureuse de m'en tirer. Puis arriva ce jour. La veille, j'aidai Merril à rassembler les jeux vidéo qu'il voulait emmener. Le matin-même, Marina passa vers midi pour venir m'aider à choisir quoi mettre, puis elle alla aider Rosalia tandis que je me changeais. Quand elle revint dans ma chambre, j'étais vêtue d'une jupe en denim noir et d'un t-shirt rouge foncé, qu'elle m'avait fait acheter l'année passée et que j'avais ensuite jeté au fond de mon placard pour en oublier l'existence. Je n'aimais pas le rouge à cause de mes yeux verts néon qui étaient inévitablement la première chose qu'on voyait chez moi, mais Marina aimait ce genre de contraste. Cette fois cependant elle m'a donné raison, et j'ai finalement préféré une robe courte, d'un bleu foncé, par dessus un jean neuf, la jupe se révélant insupportable. Je me suis maquillée un peu, et elle m'a aidée à faire une tresse française. Sans prévenir elle m'a forcée à pencher la tête pour regarder je ne savais pas quoi.

  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? me suis-je étonnée.

  
-Tu as une petite repousse de vert, juste ici, a-t-elle indiqué, posant un doigt sur mon crâne, à droite. Un millimètre, juste là, a-t-elle conclu.

  
-Comment ça?

  
-Comment je le saurais? a grommelé mon amie, avant de ramener une mèche par dessus avec habileté. Avec tout ce que tu m'as dit hier, c'est ça qui t'étonne?

  
Juste avant de partir, elle m'a indiqué m'avoir envoyé la photo qu'elle avait prise au restaurant. Peu après son départ, j'ai été la chercher. C'était surréaliste: c'était une version améliorée de moi-même. J'avais des cheveux plus foncés, presque noirs, et un teint légèrement bronzé, et me semblait-il un peu plus de formes, moi qui était si mince. Mais je reconnaissais mes traits, et mes yeux, même si ces derniers me plaisaient plus ou moins. Je l'ai fait imprimer pour la glisser dans la poche de mon sac à main, sans oublier mon IPod, et je suis sortie. Rose était magnifique, bien plus féminine que moi, et même Merry, normalement mal habillé, portait une chemise d'un bleu qui aillait avec ses cheveux bruns presque roux et un pantalon neuf.

  
Ma mère a vérifié une dernière fois que tout était prêt, puis nous sommes partis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) En anglais, a friend est indifféremment un ou une amie, alors que les parents d'Ava sachent qu'il s'agit d'un homme et non d'une femme, mais... Chut!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les paroles citées plus bas sont Awake and Alive, de Skillet.

Sans grande surprise, Cole et Zane étaient là également. Merril s'en est désintéressé pour aller convaincre Odran de l'aider à brancher sa console à la télévision.

  
-Ils sont bizarres, a murmuré Rosalia pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre.

  
J'ai haussé les épaules comme si c'était banal. Je n'avais pas peur d'eux. Pas avec mes secrets.

  
En passant devant moi, Auria m'a dévisagée, mais c'est sa mère qui s'est exprimée en premier.

  
-J'adore ce que tu porte, Ava. Ça te change.

  
-Merci, ai-je répondu avec un sourire.

  
Je crois l'avoir mentionné plus tôt, sans l'avoir vraiment expliqué. Skylar n'avait jamais épousé Kai, même si personne ne doutait de leur amour l'un pour l'autre. Elle avait hérité de la chaîne de restaurants de son père, Chen, même s'il n'apparaissait pas sur son acte de naissance et qu'elle portait le nom de famille de sa mère, Eneko. Il arrivait que des inconnus la reconnaissent comme telle; de ce fait, elle était assez connue.

  
Skylar non plus ne faisait pas son âge: à cinquante-deux ans, elle en paraissait quinze de moins, mais elle, au contraire, n'essayait pas de se vieillir pour avoir l'air de la mère et non de la grande sœur de ses enfants, elle en profitait, et oui, elle s'habillait généralement de la même façon que sa fille ou ses nièces. Quand j'y repense, j'aurais probablement du comprendre que cette similarité entre ma mère, Skylar et Echo ne relevait pas du hasard.

  
Je suis plutôt allée m'asseoir sur le canapé du salon, observant les gars jouer à Call of Duty. Pas intéressée.

  
_-Je suis en guerre avec le monde et eux_   
_Ils essaient de me pousser dans l'obscurité_   
_Je lutte pour trouver ma foi_   
_Comme je glisse de tes bras._

  
J'avais cédé à la tentation: aller chercher mon Ipod dans la poche de mon manteau, et me boucher les oreilles tout en regardant Merril, Odran et Cole se défouler. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, simplement que je voulais échapper aux sons du jeu qui m'écœuraient.

  
_-Il devient difficile de rester éveillé_   
_Et ma force s'épuise rapidement_   
_Tu respire enfin en moi._

  
_Je suis éveillé, je suis vivant_   
_Maintenant je sais ce en quoi je crois au fond de moi_   
_Maintenant c'est mon heure_   
_Je vais faire ce que je veux parce que c'est ma vie_   
_Ici et maintenant_   
_Je vais tenir ma position et jamais me replier_   
_Je sais ce en quoi je crois au fond de moi_   
_Je suis éveillé et je suis vivant._

  
_Je suis en guerre avec le monde parce que je_   
_Ne vendrais jamais mon âme_   
_J'ai déjà pris ma décision_   
_Peu importe ce que je ne peux acheter ou vendre._

  
_Quand ma foi s'affaiblit_   
_Et je me sens sur le point d'abandonner_   
_Tu respire en moi encore._

  
Les vers m'évoquaient ce que m'avait dit Shad, que je l'avais rendu vivant, qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que de continuer sans moi. J'ai souri seule en pensant à mon frère. J'ai écouté le reste de la chanson avec ce sourire aux lèvres, jusqu'à ce que Merril mette son jeu sur pause. J'ai retiré mes écouteurs, me demandant de quoi il s'agissait- connaissant mon frère, ça devait être grave.

  
-Il y a quelqu'un à la porte, a lâché Odran.

  
-Ça doit être Lloyd, a avancé Cole.

  
J'ai échangé un regard surpris avec Rosalia, assise à ma droite. Lloyd Garmadon, le ninja vert, le maître du spinjitsu doré?

  
-Je vais aller ouvrir, ai-je décidé.

  
J'avais envie depuis un bon moment d'un prétexte pour me lever sans trop savoir quoi aller faire, mais la vraie raison était que je mourais d'envie de le voir en personne- même si je savais qu'il avait été un bon ami de mon père, je le voyais comme tout le monde, comme une légende.

  
Ce que j'ai vu en premier, c'est une pile de cadeaux instables.

  
-Peux-tu m'aider? a demandé une voix masculine.

  
Sans plus, il m'en a renversé quelques-uns dans les bras, que je me suis empressée d'attraper tout en essayant de ne pas échapper mon Ipod que je tenais toujours d'une main. Il a profité d'avoir les mains libres pour refermer la porte. Une fois certaine que je n'aillais rien échapper, j'ai relevé les yeux pour le regarder, ai croisé son regard, ai eu un choc.

  
Lloyd avait trente-neuf ans, comme me l'avait dit mon père, mais il semblait bien plus jeune. Je lui aurais donné trente ans tout au plus. Il avait des cheveux blonds platines, pas très loin du blanc, et ondulés (ils lui arrivaient à la nuque), et les yeux verts- exactement de la couleur des miens, quasiment fluorescente.

  
-Avery? m'a-t-il demandé.

  
-Oui. Comment le savez-vous? Vous ne m'avez pas vue depuis seize ans.

  
J'ai failli dire qu'il ne m'avait jamais vue, mais c'était faux. À Stix, au tout début, Lloyd avait été le premier à me tenir dans ses bras.

  
Il a levé un doigt, juste sous mon nez.

  
-Tes yeux. Ta mère t'a raconté ton histoire?

  
-Des dizaines de fois.

  
-Tu savais que tu a failli t'appeler comme moi? Nya a eu l'idée quand elle a remarqué que nous avions les mêmes yeux, avant qu'elle ne découvre que tu étais une fille.

  
L'anecdote m'a arraché un sourire. Après avoir jeté son manteau dans le garde-robe, par dessus la pile, il m'a repris une bonne partie de son tas de cadeaux.

  
-Ce n'est pas Noël, me suis-je permis de lui faire remarquer.

  
-J'ai raté les seize derniers Noëls avec mes amis. Je peux bien me rattraper un minimum. Alors, a-t-il lancé d'une voix enthousiaste, une fois dans le salon, où dois-je mettre tout ça?

  
Cole a laissé tomber la partie pour le saluer. Zane, Kai et mon père ont également abandonnés leurs occupations pour venir le rejoindre. Mon oncle, en particulier, a semblé heureux: il a été le seul à serrer Lloyd dans ses bras, à oser réellement s'approcher.

  
Au dîner, étant donné qu'ils avaient fait la guerre ensembles et tout, la conversation s'est rapidement orientée vers le passé. Mes frère et sœur, mes cousins et moi avons préférés nous retirer. Ce n'est qu'en retournant dans la cuisine, juste à côté de la salle à manger-je cherchais des kleenex pour me moucher- que je me suis rendue compte qu'ils parlaient à présent de moi.

  
-Oui, je lui ai dit, a certifié Lloyd.

  
Ma mère a posé les coudes sur la table. Elle faisait une drôle de tête.

  
-Je crois, a-t-elle finalement dit, que j'aurais préféré mieux pas.

  
Lloyd a soupiré.

  
-Oh, Nya. Avery n'est pas aveugle. Des yeux comme les nôtres se remarquent.

  
-C'est un hasard, Nya, l'a approuvé mon oncle. Elle comprendra.

  
-Elle a de l'imagination, a persisté maman. Je ne veux pas qu'elle aille s'imaginer que…

  
-S'imaginer quoi? lui a demandé Lloyd.

  
Maman a posé ses mains sur sa bouche un instant, avant de les abaisser.

  
-Océane fabulait beaucoup, petite fille. Elle inventait des gens, elle prenait parfois des noms qu'elle tirait de la télévision ou du journal, et elle en faisait des amis. Ils ne restaient jamais bien bien longtemps, heureusement, mais ça recommençait sans cesse.

  
-Un jour, a poursuivi mon père, il y en a eu un qui est resté.

  
La conversation devenait vraiment intéressante. Je me suis approchée davantage, tout en souhaitant ne pas être vue- ils s'arrêteraient alors de parler, je le savais bien.

  
-À son anniversaire, a poursuivi ma mère, pour ses cinq ans, elle m'a demandé de mettre une assiette supplémentaire à table pour son ami, que c'était injuste qu'il soit délaissé même s'il ne mangeait pas. Ça a continué comme ça des mois. Selon un psychologue, elle se sentait seule, à un point qu'elle avait fini par croire qu'il était réel. Elle a lentement fini par oublier Shane.

  
Lloyd a regardé par dessus l'épaule de maman, m'a aperçue, puis a rapidement détourné la tête.

  
-Et après?

  
-C'était juste pour dire qu'elle avait trop d'imagination. J'ai juste peur qu'elle s'invente que vous avez un lien.

  
-Et tu lui en a parlé? s'est alors enquit Lloyd.

  
-Ça va, ai-je ri. J'ai compris que je n'ai rien à voir avec une erreur de jeunesse de Lloyd.

  
Personne ne m'a répondu: j'ai même cru voir ma mère pâlir.

  
-Océane? a-t-elle fait d'une voix un peu tremblante, alors que je regrettais déjà mon impulsivité.

  
-Désolée, je...

  
-Où es-tu? m'a-t-elle coupé.

  
J'en suis restée muette. Elle me fixait, mais son regard papillonnait autour de moi: elle ne me voyait pas. Je me suis écartée pour la laisser passer alors qu'elle me cherchait avant de m'éloigner de l'autre côté et de me réfugier dans l'entrebâillement de la porte menant au balcon, me montrant une ville enneigée. Ma main invisible a tout de même laissé une empreinte sur le verre glacé.

  
-C'est joli, pas vrai?

  
Lloyd s'est planté juste à côté de moi. Il m'a souri.

  
-Comment se fait-il que vous me voyez? ai-je demandé.

  
-Aucune idée. Je distingue juste vaguement une silhouette. C'est comme si tu étais faite de verre.

  
Je suis redevenue pigmentée, vérifiant mon reflet juste pour être sûre, sans qu'il n'y ai de réaction de sa part.

  
-Ça ne vous fait rien?

  
-Pas plus qu'à toi qui es drôlement habituée pour une adolescente normale… J'ai vu le maître de la lumière faire ça, autrefois. Pareillement. Il se fondait dans le décor...

  
-Je ne suis pas une maître, l'ai-je coupé.

  
-Avery, a murmuré Lloyd d'une voix drôlement douce. C'est évident que… 

  
-Savez-vous garder un secret?

  
-Oui. Bien sûr.

  
-Je veux dire, vraiment, garder. Ne pas le répéter à personne. Pas même mes parents.

  
Il a hésité, mais a fini par acquiescer.

  
-Je vois des fantômes, ai-je lâché dans un souffle, comme si ça pouvait minimiser la nouvelle.

  
Lloyd m'a regardée avec de grands yeux.

  
-Depuis combien de temps?

  
-Depuis toujours.

  
-Alors, tes amis imaginaires...

  
-Des vraies personnes. Des gens décédés qui ne l'acceptaient pas. J'ai un ami, ai-je ajouté. Shad. L'ami d'enfance dont t'a parlé ma mère.

  
Je me suis tordue les mains nerveusement. Marina, c'était une chose, mais pourquoi faisais-je confiance à Lloyd? Je commençais à regretter quand il a souri.

  
-Saurais-tu retrouver Shad? m'a-t-il demandé.

  
-Maintenant?

  
Il a jeté un regard par dessus mon épaule.

  
-Disons, dans quelques heures.

  
J'ai accepté.


	9. Chapter 9

Deux heures environ après le dîner, Lloyd m'a demandé si j'étais prête. J'ai répondu que oui, même si je n'en étais pas certaine. J'ai pris mon manteau d'hiver, ai enfoncé sur ma tête la tuque que Lloyd m'avait donnée- tous les plus jeunes avaient eu droit à des cadeaux très vagues, je dirais, qui auraient pu convenir à n'importe qui. Pour moi, un coussin en forme d'hibou, des boucles d'oreille en forme de hiboux, finement ouvragés, et la tuque, banale, d'un gris moyen, qui était pourtant bienvenue.

  
-Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'aime tant les hiboux? lui ai-je demandé, une fois au volant de la voiture de ma tante.

  
Si Lloyd avait du déployer beaucoup d'énergie pour convaincre ma mère, Skylar avait tout de suite accepté de nous aider. Même en étant au courant de ma fugue, de l'autre jour- ma tante était du genre à trouver ça drôle. Tant que ça n'arrivait pas à ses propres enfants.

  
Sur le siège passager, Lloyd a paru pensif.

  
-Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai rêvé de toi, à plusieurs reprises, les dernières années. Parfois tu parlais, tu disais des choses dont je ne me rappelle pas, parfois même tu chantais. Mais le plus souvent, tu marchais en silence en m'invitant à te suivre, comme si la gravité de ce que tu voulais me dire était trop importante pour la communiquer avec des mots. Une seule fois, il y a eu un oiseau. Un hibou, peut-être une chouette, je ne sais pas faire la différence.

  
-Vous ignoriez de quoi j'avais l'air. Comment pouviez-vous m'imaginer?

  
-Je l'ignore, m'a-t-il expliqué rapidement. À chaque fois je t'entend avant de te voir, je me demande toujours qui tu es, puis je te reconnais à tes yeux. Parfois, tu prends la peine de me rappeler à quel point ils sont rares et que c'est vraiment un drôle de hasard que c'est ce que la génétique nous a donné à tous les deux.

  
Le silence est tombé dans la voiture. J'ai porté mes mains à ma bouche pour tenter de les réchauffer. Lloyd évitait soigneusement de me regarder.

  
-Je suis votre fille, ai-je laissé tomber après un moment.

  
-J'ai toujours cru que oui. Mon cœur, en ce moment, me dit que ça n'a jamais rien eu d'un hasard. Mais je… Je ne comprend pas comment c'est possible. Sincèrement. Il n'y a eu aucune femme, du moins pas avant ta naissance.

  
-Vous n'avez pourtant jamais tenté de savoir si ça l'était.

  
-Je connais Nya. Elle s'était mise à t'aimer, tu étais devenue un élément important de sa vie. Vous étiez devenu une famille, tous les trois, et je comprenais de plus en plus que ma présence était indésirable.

  
Il a soufflé dans ses mains à son tour.

  
-Tu devais avoir trois ans quand les procédures d'adoption ont étés finalisées. Bon, je ne veux pas te sortir le cliché comme quoi je t'ai abandonnée pour te protéger, mais malgré tout, ça y ressemble. Tu étais tellement heureuse, avec Nya et Jay, je ne pouvais décemment pas t'enlever de cette famille pour t'emmener avec moi dans mon existence de bohémien à l'écart du monde, ça n'aurait pas été te rendre service. J'avais des doutes, mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de dire quoi que ce soit.

  
-Et vous êtes parti.

  
-Et je suis parti. Je trouvais que c'était plus simple. Ta mère n'aurait pas à t'expliquer quoi que ce soit sur nous, et je n'avais pas besoin de trouver l'énergie pour rester près de toi, pour ré-affronter mes doutes à chaque fois que je te verrais.

  
Il a inspiré à fond, rejetant la tête par en arrière. Sa respiration a produit un jet de buée dans l'air froid.

  
-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour démarrer la voiture?

  
-Comment vous m'auriez nommée?

  
-Quoi?

  
-Si c'avait été vous, à la place de Nya, comment m'auriez-vous nommée?

  
Il a réfléchi quelques secondes.

  
-Nozomi, je crois, a-t-il décidé.

  
-C'est un prénom étrange.

  
-C'est un mot, d'une langue presque oubliée. Tu cherchera, si ça te plait.

  
Il s'est appliqué à écrire quatre caractères sur ma main avec un stylo qui traînait, avant de me demander une deuxième fois de démarrer cette foutue voiture. Je me suis exécutée, et en m'engageant sur la route, je me suis mise à hésiter.

  
-Shad n'est pas à Ninjago City, ai-je avoué.

  
-Comment sais-tu?

  
-C'est comme ça. Je crois qu'il est allé au sud, c'est d'instinct, je ne suis pas sûre.

  
-Pas de problème. J'avais un endroit à te montrer, je pensais le faire plus tard, mais maintenant, ça peut aller.

  
Il m'a fallu une demi-heure avant de me poser des questions.

  
-Où allons-nous, exactement?

  
-Contente-toi de conduire, m'a-t-il répondu.

  
J'ai répété ma question au bout d'une heure, juste avant qu'il ne me demande de quitter la ville. C'était une ferme, avec une maison au milieu des terres, coincée entre deux pans de falaise.

  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est? ai-je demandé, descendant de la voiture.

  
-La boutique de thé de mon oncle.

  
-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

  
-Je viens de te kidnapper, m'a-t-il annoncé posément. Pour la semaine. Après, je te ramène chez toi, promis.

  
-C'est de ça dont tu discutais avec ma mère?

  
-Oui. Quelques heures ne l'auraient pas dérangée autant.

  
-Tu lui as dit quoi, exactement?

  
-Que nous nous étions trompés sur toi. Que je voulais savoir jusque où tu pouvais aller. Et que je préférais t'emmener ici.

  
-Tu aurais pu me demander mon avis, suis-je parvenu à dire normalement.

  
-Je ne voulais pas te laisser le temps de refuser.

  
Il a sorti un sac à dos du coffre. J'ai fait l'erreur de lui demander ce que c'était.

  
-Skylar et toi faites la même taille, m'a-t-il expliqué. Allez, viens.

  
Constater à quel point tout était prévu m'a fait enrager. Lloyd a cessé de marcher, s'est tourné vers moi.

  
-Tu es frustrée, pas vrai?

  
Il souriait. J'ai serré les poings jusqu'à sentir mes ongles s'enfoncer dans mes paumes. J'aurais pu l'étrangler.

  
-Regarde derrière toi, a-t-il suggéré.

  
Je me suis retournée. Mes pas avaient laissés des traces, dans la terre, anormalement profondes. J'ai compris.

  
-Vous m'avez fait fâcher juste pour vérifier votre théorie de tout à l'heure?

  
-Ça se pourrait.

  
Il s'est approché, désignant mes empreintes d'un geste vague de la main.

  
-Les pouvoirs de la plupart des maîtres élémentaires que je connais ont commencés à manifester durant l'adolescence, même si ce n'est parfois qu'un minuscule début, a commenté Lloyd. Toi… 

  
Il a relevé la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux.

  
-Toi, c'est clairement autre chose.

  
…

  
Une heure et demie plus tard, Skylar était là, seule. Je n'ai su que c'était elle que quand elle est entrée dans '' ma'' chambre, l'ai reconnue à sa voix.

  
-Bonjour, Avery.

  
-Bonjour, ma tante.

  
Elle a éclaté de rire.

  
-Appelle-moi par mon prénom, je t'en prie. J'ai l'impression d'être vieille.

  
-Tu as plus de cinquante ans. Tu es vieille.

  
-Tu parleras comme moi à mon âge, m'a-t-elle prédit.

  
Je lui ai jeté un regard de biais. À peu de choses près, j'aurais pu jurer avoir Auria sous les yeux.

  
-Comment tu as rencontré mon oncle? Je veux dire, j'ai entendu l'histoire sur l'île de Chen, mais il n'avait que vingt-cinq ans, et tu étais presque dix ans plus vieille.

  
-Tu pense qu'il le savait? s'est-elle moqué, sans méchanceté. Je me demande encore tous les jours ce qu'il sait sur moi et ce qu'il croit savoir. L'amour est une drôle de bestiole, Ava.

  
-Tu étais au courant, quand Lloyd t'a demandé à emprunter ta voiture, ai-je dit.

  
-Absolument.

  
Elle souriait. Je me suis effondrée contre le mur, découragée. Skylar m'a demandé si ça aillait.

  
-Non, ai-je gémi.

  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ava?

  
-Je... J'ai toujours été la seule, dans ma famille, à ne pas avoir de pouvoirs élémentaires. Maman a déjà cru que je m'en sentirais diminuée, mais ça n'a jamais été le cas. Au contraire, j'avais compris que j'étais différente, et je me sentais davantage normale.

  
J'ai enfoui mon visage dans mes bras.

  
-Maintenant, ce n'est même plus le cas.

  
Skylar m'a forcée à me redresser.

  
-Ce n'est pas certain, m'a-t-elle corrigé. T'a-t-on déjà expliqué comment ces pouvoirs se transmettaient?

  
-Par gènes, ai-je répondu, incertaine.

  
-Un gène qui était considéré orphelin jusqu'il y a quelques années: on ignorait sa fonction. Il dépend de beaucoup d'autres, ce n'est pas toujours certain. Rosalia, par exemple, qui est censée avoir hérité d'à la fois celui de votre père et de votre mère, mais qui n'aura jamais de contrôle sur la foudre, ou bien qui n'aurait tout simplement jamais eu de pouvoir.

  
-Et...?

  
-Et il est possible que tu ai hérité d'un gène semblable d'un de tes parents biologiques et qu'il se ne soit jamais manifesté, jusqu'à maintenant, par hasard. Ça ressemble un peu à certaines maladies: que tu en ai déjà eu un symptôme ne signifie pas que tu seras réellement malade.

  
J'ai éclaté d'un fou rire. Ma tante m'a regardée sans broncher.

  
-Contente de t'avoir fait rire.

  
J'ai repris mon souffle.

  
-Lloyd ne vous a rien raconté?

  
Elle a froncé les sourcils.

  
-Il nous a dit qu'il croyait avoir remarqué quelque chose chez toi et qu'il voulait te tester, histoire d'être sûr. Rien de plus.

  
Ce que j'ai éprouvé ressemblait à du regret. Je croyais qu'il avait trahi mon secret… J'avais compris que la veille, il avait tout fait pour me frustrer mais pas qu'il avait menti dans ce but.

  
Il n'avait rien dit.

  
-Que s'est-il passé?

  
-C'est compliqué, ai-je préféré répondre. Pourquoi es-tu venue?

  
-Je voulais voir si tu aillais bien. Tu m'as l'air morose.

  
-Pourquoi, crois-tu?

  
Elle m'a donné une tape sur l'épaule.

  
-Tu m'habitueras, a-t-elle dit, et ça ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une promesse, au point que j'ai relevé la tête, me souvenant soudainement de ce qu'on m'avait raconté sur elle.

  
-Comment ça t'est arrivé, toi?

  
Elle a hésité une poignée de secondes à peine. Des souvenirs douloureux ont passé dans ses yeux.

  
-Ça ne peut pas tourner mal, Ava. Tu as une famille formidable. Elle t'épaulera, quoi qu'il arrive.

  
-Et si jamais ce n'est pas le cas?

  
Je ne remarquerais que plus tard qu'elle ne m'avait pas demandé pourquoi deux maîtres élémentaires conscients de l'être repousseraient leur fille adoptive si elle s'avérait en être une. Ce n'était tout simplement pas logique.

  
-Alors, il me ferait plaisir d'avoir une fille de plus.

  
-Merci.

  
-Allez, a-t-elle repris. Viens. Ils t'attendent.

  
-Qui ça, ils?

  
…

  
Skylar et moi sommes redescendues. Il faisait nuit, mais deux lampadaires de nulle part éclairaient la cour. J'ai aperçu une silhouette féminine adulte avec celles de deux enfants. J'ai pointé la femme.

  
-Est-ce que c'est…?

  
-Elle t'est fidèle, a commenté Lloyd. Je suis content que tu aie une amie comme elle.

  
J'ai fixé Marina, incrédule. J'étais partie aux alentours de minuit, il devait à présent être trois heures du matin. Elle s'est avancée vers nous. Son regard se balançait de Lloyd à moi, et pour finir elle lui a décoché un sourire avant de se présenter. Il n'a pas reculé, ni montré de dégout, ni rien.

  
-Je suis content de te rencontrer, Marina.

  
Je me suis intéressée aux enfants que j'avais vu plus tôt. Ils semblaient vêtus de ces vestes qui imitaient les animaux, avec des capuches pourvues d'oreilles de chat, mais couverts de peluche pour imiter de la fourrure. C'était étrange.

  
-Vos enfants? s'est enquise Marina à l'intention de mon, heu, possible père biologique.

  
-Oui, a acquiescé Lloyd.

  
Mon amie s'est penchée vers moi.

  
-Je le savais, a-t-elle chuchoté avant d'emprunter une voix exagérément sifflante, que même les serpentaires n'avaient pas. Ils ont les yeux.

  
Un fou rire incrédule m'a gagné.

  
-Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi? murmurai-je.


	10. Chapter 10

Ma première réaction, lorsque Rose a appelé, a été de croire à une blague. L'afficheur indiquait: J. Walker.

  
-C'est la première fois que tu m'appelle du téléphone de la maison. Et ton cellulaire, alors?

  
-C'est Rose.

  
-Rose? ai-je répété.

  
Je l'aimais beaucoup, Rose, pour la simple raison qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Ava. Pour des sœurs qui n'avaient pas de lien de sang, elles étaient étonnamment semblables. Je la croisais peu, mais inévitablement lorsqu'Avie sortait avec elle et Merry, j'étais de la partie.

  
Elle m'a alors expliqué qu'entrant dans la chambre d'Ava, elle l'avait trouvée vide, et elle n'était nulle part.

  
-Tu la connais mieux que moi, tu sais peut-être où elle est…

  
J'ai regardé autour de moi la fête qui s'éternisait. Les regards à la dérobée des membres de la famille, pour la plupart des frères, des cousins ou des neveux d'Echo. J'avais connu plusieurs d'entre eux en tant que ''parents''.

  
Le choix a été vite fait.

  
…

  
-Et c'était pareil cette fois-ci?

  
-Oui, ai-je acquiescé.

  
La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. _Il n'y a plus de place,_ s'était excusé Lloyd une heure plus tôt. _Tu va devoir dormir avec elle_. Cela ne me dérangeait pas: mieux valait Ava que Skylar. À côté de moi, Ava était vêtue d'un pyjama qui appartenait à sa tante. Une tresse gardait ses longs cheveux dans son dos. Son visage faisait face au mien. Aucune de nous deux ne parvenait à dormir.

  
-Comment tu m'as retrouvée?

  
-J'ai cherché partout où tu avais l'habitude d'aller.

  
-Non, cette fois-ci.

  
-Oh. C'est Skylar qui m'a reconduite.

  
Elle a souri.

  
-J'avais peur que tu me réponde un truc du genre : ''J'ai volé la voiture de ma cousine.''.

  
-J'y ai pensé.

  
Je n'avais pas mon permis mais je savais quand même conduire, et je n'avais plus de scrupules à obliger un membre de ma famille à me laisser ''emprunter'' ses clés pour quelques heures. Ce n'était pas un vol si je rendais le tout après.

  
-Tes boucles d'oreilles, elles sont neuves?

  
Ava y a machinalement porté la main.

  
-Un cadeau de Noël en retard de Lloyd.

  
-C'est ton père?

  
-Probablement, oui. (…) C'est étrange. Je me suis toujours demandé qui ils étaient, mais j'étais certaine de ne jamais avoir la réponse.

  
-Je comprends.

  
Elles étaient jolies, un peu fantaisistes. J'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait de chouettes, mais Ava a dit que c'était des hiboux.

  
-Ce sera mon totem, a hoqueté Ava dans un rire.

  
-As-tu vu les enfants de Lloyd? lui ai-je demandé.

  
-Juste de loin. Pourquoi?

  
-Rien. Tu les verra demain.

  
-Si j'arrive à dormir…

  
Je me suis levée, soudainement.

  
-Sais-tu ce que j'aime de la campagne?

  
Elle a fait signe que non.

  
-L'espace, ai-je chuchoté en souriant.

  
Je l'ai tirée par le poignet. Le plancher a grincé. J'ai ouvert la porte le plus silencieusement possible.

  
-Marina? a fait Ava, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Il fait froid, dehors.

  
-Ça ne devrait pas nous déranger. Allez, viens.

  
Elle s'est dégagé, mais est simplement allé chercher un objet qu'elle a glissé dans sa poche, puis est revenue. Son Ipod, sans doute. Elle ne s'en séparait jamais.

  
Supposant que je voyais mieux qu'elle, je l'ai guidée à travers la maison. Quand nous sommes sorties, le ciel devenait lentement bleuté, se reflétant sur la neige.

  
-N'est-ce pas beau?

  
Ava a acquiescé, la tête levée vers le ciel où la lune était encore bien visible. En pantoufles et en pyjama, elle ne semblait pourtant pas sentir le froid, contrairement à moi. Nous sommes restés quelques minutes là, puis quand j'ai senti que ma température était assez basse, j'ai repris Ava par le poignet. En contournant la maison, nous avons découvert un petit étang gelé. Nous nous sommes assises sur la berge rocheuse.

  
-Tu mets de la musique? lui ai-je demandé.

  
Elle a plongé la main dans sa poche. En montant le son suffisamment, in n'y avait pas besoin d'écouteurs. J'ai reconnu Welcome to the masquerade. La musique se prêtait peu à l'ambiance.

  
-Thousand Foot Krutch? Tu écoute ça depuis quand?

  
-Depuis aussi longtemps que tu écoute Star Trek.

  
J'ai abdiqué avec un sourire.

  
- _Je n'ai pas peur_  
 _Je n'ai pas honte_  
 _Je ne suis pas à blâmer_  
 _Bienvenue dans la mascarade_  
 _Je n'ai pas honte_  
 _Je n'ai pas peur_  
 _Je ne vais pas bien_  
 _Bienvenue dans la mascarade_  
 _Bienvenue dans la mascarade_

  
-J'ai l'impression de me sentir ainsi, a-t-elle confié.

  
-Ah?

  
-Comme si tout était faux. Comme si je ne savais plus différencier la réalité du reste.

  
J'ai tourné la tête. Dans cette lumière, entre la neige et la lune, elle semblait blafarde. Sur son visage pâle s'imprimaient déjà les cernes d'une mauvaise nuit.

  
-Je change, a-t-elle poursuivi, haussant les épaules. Je ne sais pas exactement en quoi, ni tout à fait pourquoi, mais je deviens différente, je le sens en moi.

  
-On devrait peut-être rentrer, ai-je suggéré.

  
Elle a secoué la tête.

  
-Je me sens bien, ici.

  
-Es-tu sûre?

  
-Tout est calme. Ça fait du bien.

  
-Il est cinq heures moins quart du matin et tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit.

  
-Toi non plus, a-t-elle protesté.

  
-Oui, mais moi…

  
Je me suis tue, l'ai observée à nouveau. Les rares demis que j'avais rencontrés étaient comme moi: plus forts que les humains, jamais malades. Malgré une certaine musculation due à la nage, Ava était petite et mince et elle semblait chétive, impression renforcé par sa pâleur. Elle aussi était une demi, ai-je réalisé. Une demi-humaine. Je le savais déjà, mais… _Peux-tu être malade, toi?_ Ses yeux ont rencontrés les miens. Ils avaient la même teinte que ceux de Lloyd mais le… Le même filtre que je n'avais vu ailleurs que dans les yeux de Shad, comme une ombre mouvante, difficile à décrire, que je croyais être la seule à distinguer. _Mourras-tu seulement un jour?_

  
-C'est la deuxième fois qu'on se retrouve là, a-t-elle mentionné au bout d'un instant.

  
-La première.

  
-Non, je veux dire dans un nouveau lieu, à une heure impossible. C'est sympa.

  
-Ouais. Ne manque que Shad.

  
Elle a acquiescé presque imperceptiblement.

  
-Attend, c'est ce que tu voulais?

  
-J'aimerais le retrouver, a-t-elle fait posément.

  
-Attendons au moins quelques heures…

  
-Tu ne dors pas, je ne dors pas. À quoi bon? Qu'il y aurait-il de plus?

  
-La présence de Lloyd.

  
-Écoute...

  
Elle a hésité.

  
-Je préfèrerais le revoir avant.

  
-Pourquoi faire?

  
-Une impression. M'aides-tu?

  
Sa façon de parler, très rapidement et sans me laisser la questionner sur cette impression, m'a porté sur les nerfs. Je comprenais son envie de savoir- j'étais la première à qui elle avait confié son secret, et bien que je n'avais en théorie rien à voir dans cette histoire, j'avais l'impression que si-, mais son refus de s'expliquer m'agaçait. J'ai néanmoins accepté. Qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas fait pour elle.

  
Nous sommes retournées dans la cour. Il y avait une camionnette, une voiture qui devait être à Lloyd et celle avec laquelle Skylar et moi étions venues. Ava a désigné celle de Lloyd.

  
-Je ne sais pas où sont ses clés, ai-je indiqué. Je vais prendre celles de Skylar.

  
Je suis rentrée et dirigée vers sa chambre. J'espérais qu'elle se soit endormie, et qu'à son réveil elle ai oublié où elle les avait mises, mais elle s'est redressé quand la porte a grincé. J'ai hésité. Mes cousins qui me méprisaient, d'accord, mais elle?

  
-Je voudrais tes clés, ai-je murmuré en espérant qu'on n'entende pas.

  
Echo m'avait dit un jour qu'elle savait quand j'essayais mon pouvoir sur elle car ma voix devenait sifflante comme celle d'un serpent- ma mère n'avait pas la résistance d'Ava mais elle semblait avoir développé une technique, ou du moins pris l'habitude, contrairement à mon père qui se faisait avoir à tous les coups. J'avais appris en espionnant mes ainés et ce devait être un réflexe qui m'était resté malgré ce temps passé parmi les humains. Skylar les a indiquées sur la commode, je m'en suis emparée sans hésiter.

  
-Tu ne m'as pas vue, ai-je ajouté, puis, pour me donner bonne conscience; Tu les a oubliés sur la table de la cuisine. Tu les retrouveras dans quelques heures.

  
J'ignorais en réalité combien de temps nous serions parties, mais je me sens mal de faire cet emprunt à Skylar qui avait toujours été sympa avec moi.

  
-Rendors-toi, ai-je conclu.

  
Elle s'est recouchée, mais au moment de fermer la porte j'ai entendu sa voix.

  
-J'espère que c'est elle qui conduit.

  
Je me suis immobilisée, effarée. J'ai entendu un léger rire, et j'ai compris qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas.

  
-Oui, ai-je chuchoté. C'est elle. On ramènera ta voiture intacte, promis.

  
J'ai reculé d'un pas.

  
-Désolée encore, ai-je conclu avant de partir rejoindre Ava.

  
J'ai pris soin de lui apporter un manteau, un jean et des bottes. Elle était dans la cuisine, écrivant un message vite fait. Nous sommes sorties, et dans la précipitation, elle ne s'est pas rendue compte qu'elle était toujours vêtue de flanelle rose sous son manteau. J'ai jeté sur la banquette arrière les habits de rechange que je lui avais apporté avant qu'elle ne les voie, juste pour voir combien de temps cela lui prendrait. Elle a déverrouillé la portière côté conducteur, puis a hésité, m'a regardée, a souri.

  
-Ce sont des chemins de campagne sur plusieurs kilomètres, m'a-t-elle informée. Il n'y aura aucun contrôle avant une demi-heure, peut-être une heure.

  
Elle m'a tendu le porte-clés avec un sourire qui m'a évoqué Shad.

  
-Veux-tu conduire?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour être plus clair, la première partie est à la troisième personne, et la deuxième est racontée par Ava. Izumi est la femme de Lloyd, on n'en sait pas plus pour l'instant.

-Elles sont parties, fait simplement Lloyd.

  
Derrière lui, Izumi laisse échapper un rire.

  
-Elle veut des réponses, si tu veux mon avis.

  
-Je le savais. Mais moi aussi, je veux des réponses.

  
-Elle n'est pas comme toi, ne l'as-tu pas remarqué?

  
-Toi non plus.

  
-Je sais qui je suis, au contraire d'elle.

  
-Son amie m'a fait penser à toi, lui avoue-t-il soudainement.

  
-Ah bon?

  
-Même là-bas, j'avais l'impression que tu étais une étrangère. De ce que j'ai compris, elle aussi reste une étrangère partout.

  
Izumi pose une main sur son épaule. Elle sourit, et dans la faible lueur du matin, ses yeux dorés étincellent.

  
-J'ai trouvé ma place ici. Je suis heureuse, réaffirme-t-elle. Et elles trouveront, elles aussi, l'endroit où elles seront chez elle, peu importe ce lieu.

  
-Elles? relève-t-il.

  
-Elles m'ont semblé être vraiment très proches, un peu trop pour de simples amies.

  
-Tu crois?

  
-J'en ai l'impression. Mais je me trompe peut-être, tempère-t-elle.

  
Izumi s'appuie davantage sur lui. Elle est petite, ce qui l'a toujours agacée, mais il n'est pas très grand, lui non plus. Elle sait qu'il pense à cette jeune femme, Marina, et elle aussi. Elle a vu quelques serpents, mais rarement, et jamais d'hybrides auparavant. Elle était sympathique. Un peu triste, aussi.

  
-Ne te souviens-tu pas d'une femme? lui demande-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

  
-Non.

  
-Je ne serais pas jalouse, insiste-t-elle. Nous ne nous étions même pas rencontrés quand elle est née.

  
Lloyd entrecroise ses doigts avec les siens.

  
-Il n'y a eu personne, répète-t-il. Pas à cette époque. Je ne comprend pas.

  
-Les enfants ne sortent pas de nulle part, Lloyd, fait Izumi d'une voix où pointe l'agacement. Et celle-ci a tes yeux et ta force.

  
Lloyd ferme les yeux brièvement. C'est ce qu'on disait, lorsqu'il l'a trouvée sur ce bateau, ce bébé que personne ne reconnaissait. Qu'elle devait être sortie de nulle part…

  
-Elle ressemble à quelqu'un d'autre, dit-il. Quelqu'un que j'ai bien connu.

  
-Qui est-ce?

  
Il secoue la tête.

  
-Non, c'est impossible.

  
Il regarde à nouveau par la fenêtre. Il ne peut effacer le doute qui l'a traversé. Qui est réellement Shad?

  
…

  
Lorsque nous avons atteint des routes plus fréquentées, j'ai repris le volant. Mon permis se trouvait dans la poche de mon manteau. J'ai remercié Marina d'y avoir pensé.

  
-Es-tu sûre de ne pas avoir sommeil? a-t-elle voulu savoir.

  
-Oui. Je me sens bien.

  
Elle m'a jeté un regard avant de faire pivoter le rétroviseur vers moi. J'ai fait face à un reflet anormalement pâle, presque maladif, les yeux cernés. Elle me ressemblait mais elle était différente. J'aurais aimé savoir pourquoi.

  
-Tu ressembles un peu plus à Shad ainsi, a fait remarquer Marina.

  
-Tu trouves?

  
-Oui.

  
J'ai continué à m'observer. Mes longs cheveux en désordre encadraient mon visage, sans toutefois dissimuler mes boucles d'oreille neuves. Le premier mot qui m'est venu à l'esprit a été ''spectral'', et ce n'est même pas une blague.

  
-Je ne comprends pas, ai-je murmuré. Pourquoi maintenant?

  
-Ma mère disait que la magie n'a pas de logique, a fait Marina.

  
-Quoi, Echo?

  
Elle a secoué la tête.

  
-Non. Kainara.

  
La serpentaire, ai-je compris. Je me suis tue, attendant de voir si elle aillait en révéler davantage.

  
-C'est comme ça que nous naissons, a-t-elle ajouté. Il faut que l'un des deux pratique la magie et ai souhaité avoir un enfant. Les deux races n'ont rien de compatible, mais il n'y a pas de logique aux enfants nés de la magie. C'est ce qu'elle disait. C'est peut-être à cause de ta rencontre avec Lloyd?

  
-Peut-être, ai-je reconnu. Ou alors c'est depuis que Shad se montre sous les traits d'un adulte.

  
-Il a quel âge, au fait?

  
-Il est vieux.

  
-Tu ne sais pas?

  
-Il est né pour la première fois dans les années dix, et pour la deuxième en 49 en même temps que moi.

  
-Ce n'est donc pas la même personne?

  
-Oui et non. Il est différent de celui qu'il était.

  
Marina m'a fixée d'une drôle de façon.

  
-Pourquoi insistes-tu autant sur cette dernière phrase? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, avant?

  
Sa voix était un peu plus pointue, et son regard avait beau ne pas me faire d'effet, j'ai eu l'impression qu'à travers mes propres yeux elle cherchait à s'adresser à Shad. J'ai secoué la tête, et en me concentrant sur la route j'ai du admettre que je ne savais pas. Quoi que je puisse avoir ressenti, ça n'y était plus.

  
-Et dire que je croyais être bizarre, a-t-elle soupiré.

  
-Oh, on l'est toutes les deux. N'est-ce pas pour ça que tu m'aimes?

  
Elle a souri doucement.

  
-Ouais, sans doute.

  
Un moment de silence s'est ensuivi.

  
-Je m'étonne que tu n'essaie pas de mettre de musique.

  
-Tu viens de gâcher ce moment, Mari.

  
Elle détestait normalement ce surnom d'un surnom- à ma connaissance, j'étais la seule à pouvoir l'appeler ainsi. En retour, elle était la seule à dire Avie au lieu d'Ava. Elle a ri en m'entendant.

  
-Quel moment? Et ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit qu'on pouvait tout exprimer avec de la musique?

  
Elle s'est emparé de mon IPod, relié à la radio, et a sélectionné Resuscitate de Fireflight, une autre chanson qui parlait de la vie et de la mort.

  
- _Je sens mon cœur battre_  
 _Battant à l'intérieur de ma poitrine_  
 _Je peux t'entendre respirer_  
 _Tu me sauves de la mort_

  
Les paroles étaient moins sombres et plus optimistes que Welcome to the masquerade. C'est ce passage, précisément, dont je me souviens, parce que si la mort ne me semblait plus aussi négative qu'avant, il faillait que je me souvienne que j'étais encore en vie. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître.

  
Nous sommes arrivés au village où se trouvait Shad à presque huit heures. Nous avions roulé pendant plus de trois heures, écouté de la musique, discuté, ri, et refait le plein d'essence avec un billet de vingt trouvé dans la voiture et une partie de l'argent récupéré dans mes poches. Je doutais d'en avoir assez pour refaire le chemin inverse, mais à ce stade, je me disais d'affronter un problème à la fois.

  
-C'est le même restaurant que la dernière fois, a constaté Marina.

  
J'ai acquiescé. Elle est sortie de la voiture, me laissant finalement me changer. Ce qu'elle avait pris appartenait à Skylar, un jean délavé et un t-shirt noir. J'ai enfilé par dessus mon manteau blanc, remis mes bottes, ai enfoncé sur ma tête mon bonnet gris que m'avait offert Lloyd, remarquant pour la première fois la chouette sur l'étiquette. J'ai vérifié mon reflet: ce petit quelque chose qui avait changé pouvait laisser croire que j'étais adulte.

  
J'ai balayé la salle du regard en entrant. L'unique serveuse, une femme entre deux âges, nous a saluées d'un simple mouvement de tête. Marina lui a renvoyé son bonjour. Je l'ai observée quelques secondes, ai souri avant de me détourner. Ce n'était pas elle que je cherchais. J'ai marché entre les tables d'un pas lent, sans me soucier de savoir si mon amie me suivant, jusqu'à ce que je le trouve. Il avait les mêmes traits que la dernière fois, et surtout ce regard reconnaissable entre mille, tel qu'on me l'avait dit plusieurs fois.

  
-Shad? ai-je murmuré, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

  
Il a souri, s'est levé, laissant son verre sur la table.

  
-Ava, m'a-t-il retourné, manifestement amusé.

  
Il a attrapé son manteau, laissé un billet et quelques pièces sur la table. À ma hauteur, il a glissé un bras autour de ma taille, et sans un mot j'ai compris qu'il voulait sortir. J'ai fait un signe à Marina.

  
À l'extérieur, le soleil m'a aveuglée la première seconde. J'ai baissé la tête jusqu'à ce que je sois habituée, et quand je me suis retournée, mon amie était déjà là. J'ai retenu Shad pour l'attendre, et nous sommes retournés à la voiture. Je me suis installée d'emblée sur le siège conducteur tout en me demandant vaguement si l'hôte de Shad avait son permis.

  
-Vous allez m'emmener voir Lloyd? a-t-il demandé.

  
-Pas tout de suite, ai-je dit avant de me retourner vers lui. J'ai besoin de réponses.

  
Il a souri, sur la banquette arrière. J'ai cru voir la ressemblance entre nous deux. Quels avaient été ses mots? Il était une part de moi et j'étais une part de lui? Avant même qu'il ne parle, j'ai senti ce qu'il aillait dire.

  
-Tu es très jolie en blanc, Ava.

  
-J'ai besoin de réponses, ai-je répété, comme s'il pouvait ne pas avoir compris.

  
-Et tu penses que je les ai plus que toi? Je t'ai dit ce que je savais, c'est à dire pas grand chose.

  
J'ai fermé les yeux brièvement. Marina était toujours à ma droite, en silence. Cette histoire ne la concernait pas, et pourtant elle me suivait depuis le début et elle irait jusqu'au bout avec moi. J'ai souri.

  
-Tu te souviens, ai-je repris. Tu dis te souvenir être mort une fois et être revenu au moment où je suis née. Je sais que tu ignores comment c'est possible… Mais tu as affirmé toi même être une personne différente. Qui étais-tu, avant?

  
Il a fait une moue incertaine.

  
-J'étais à Stix, en 49. Tu comprendras que je n'aime pas en parler.

  
J'ai acquiescé. Oui, je comprenais, à la fois par ses émotions et par les récits de mes parents. Mais je savais que quoi qu'il ait pu faire, il avait changé. Il était Shad, mon meilleur ami et probablement mon frère, je le connaissais depuis toujours et je savais très bien qu'il était différent, qu'aujourd'hui il ne voudrait jamais faire le mal qui avait été causé ce jour-là.

  
-Je veux savoir, ai-je fait plus doucement. S'il te plait, je sais que j'en ai besoin.

  
Il a soupiré, s'est penché vers l'avant, les mains croisées sur ses genoux.

  
-Très bien, a-t-il lâché.

  
Il nous a regardées à tour de rôle, puis son attention s'est reportée sur moi.

  
-Je suppose que tu sais qui est Morro.


	12. Chapter 12

-Quel est le rapport avec toi? l'a questionné Ava.

  
Elle se tenait bien droite sur le siège conducteur, dévisageant Shad. Elle n'était pas verte ou transparente, mais son teint avait réellement pâli- et Shad avait raison, on le voyait d'autant mieux dans son manteau et ses bottes blanches. Ses cernes soulignaient ses yeux d'assez curieuse façon, mais ce n'était pas laid, loin de là. J'observais son visage, fascinée. Elle avait affirmé avoir l'air malade durant la matinée, mais ce n'était plus le cas, du moins à mon avis. Elle était belle ainsi, à sa manière- elle avait un vague air irréel, mais j'en connaissais bien assez pour savoir qu'il s'agissait là de la magie qui l'avait sans doute fait naitre, comme moi. Elle ne dégageait plus rien de la fragilité de ce matin, comme si cette transformation entamée plus tôt s'était enfin achevée.

  
-Avie, ai-je murmuré.

  
-Quel est le rapport? a insisté mon amie.

  
L'air dans la voiture s'est fait un peu plus lourd. Littéralement.

  
-Avie, ai-je répété, plus fort.

  
Il m'est revenu en mémoire la phrase qu'elle avait prononcée la première fois. _On dirait que c'est du français. Avie, ''à vie''._ Elle a tourné la tête vers moi.

  
-Quoi?

  
-Je pense que vous devriez vous calmer. Tous les deux.

  
J'ai toussé pour ponctuer ma phrase. L'agacement d'Ava a semblé s'évaporer aussi vite, et j'ai pu inspirer normalement.

  
-C'est moi qui ai...

  
-Je n'ai rien fait, a déclaré Shad, souriant.

  
Il a adressé à Ava un regard fier.

  
-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? a demandé celle-ci d'un ton posé.

  
-Tu as hérité de mes pouvoirs, a répondu Shad avant de se corriger. Des siens.

  
-Ce qui veut dire…? suis-je intervenue.

  
Jusque là, je l'avais vue changer d'apparence- en omettant sa résistance à l'hypnose. Rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle ait failli m'étrangler sans même le vouloir. Ava a changé de position pour me faire face.

  
-Je contrôle le vent.

  
Il y avait comme un doute contenu dans sa voix, sans que je puisse saisir pourquoi.

  
-Ah?

  
Elle a pointé Shad, sur la banquette arrière.

  
-Ce que tu as vu, et ce que tu vois, c'est à cause de ce que nous sommes. (elle a hésité avant de prononcer le mot) Des fantômes. Mais ce pouvoir, sur le vent, était à lui- à celui qu'il était, avant.

  
-Il nous l'a légué, est intervenu Shad.

  
-Alors... C'est comme si vous étiez ses enfants?

  
Il m'a souri à nouveau.

  
-La magie n'a aucune logique, Marina, tu le dis toi-même.

  
Je le disais depuis longtemps. Cette formule me servait à justifier mon existence même- mais cette fois, je n'étais pas satisfaite.

  
-Oui, ai-je repris. Votre… Notre nature en soi n'a rien de logique. Mais j'ai pourtant eu des parents ''normaux'' et je suis venue au monde ''normalement''.

  
J'ai désigné Ava brièvement avant de poursuivre.

  
-Comment peut-elle autant ressembler à Lloyd si elle n'est pas sa fille?

  
-C'est un peu plus complexe que ça.

  
-Qu'est-ce qui est complexe?

  
-Tu as entendu les récits, Marie?

  
C'était Ava qui avait parlé. Il m'avait fallu une seconde pour le réaliser.

  
-Les récits de nos parents, a-t-elle poursuivi.

  
-Oui, je les connais.

  
Peu importe comment je l'aimais, je savais que Darreth n'était pas exactement une source fiable de ce qui s'était passé à cette époque, mais les racontars sur les aventures des ninjas ne manquaient pas.

  
-Qu'as-tu entendu dire sur Morro?

  
J'ai pris un moment pour me remémorer ce que j'avais entendu sur lui, tout en cherchant machinalement un lien. Ce n'est que quand j'ai croisé son regard, que j'ai vu à nouveau cette ombre verte et liquide, que les différents éléments- les récits, la ressemblance d'Ava avec Lloyd, son comportement si proche de celui de Shad et leur lien indéniable, le nouveau visage de mon amie qui la faisait ressembler à un fantôme, et ce nouveau pouvoir- se sont assemblés.

  
-Tu veux dire que…

  
-Oui.

  
-C'est dingue.

  
-Ça l'est.

  
Le silence s'est fait, lourd et rempli de sous-entendus, que j'ai immédiatement détesté. J'avais l'impression d'être exclue de leur relation. Pourquoi ne ressentais-je ça que maintenant, je l'ignorais, mais je ne supportais pas. Je la connaissais mieux que personne- plus que n'importe quelle de ses amies, plus que sa sœur-, je ne pouvais pas admettre que cela change.

  
-Alors, ai-je repris, passant ma main dans mes cheveux, est-ce que ton frère et toi êtes prêts à retourner voir Lloyd?

  
À ma grande surprise, Shad a été prompt à acquiescer. Après quelques secondes, Ava en a fait de même avant de mettre les clés dans le contact.

  
-Tu es sûre? lui ai-je demandé.

  
-Je ne vais pas rester éternellement ici, Marie. Un problème à la fois…

  
Elle m'a souri. Cette fois, ce n'était qu'elle, pas ''un peu Shad''.

  
-Je trouverai bien une façon de lui avouer en chemin.

  
Avant qu'elle ne démarre, j'ai toutefois préféré insister auprès de Shad pour qu'il laisse ici celui qu'il possédait dans ce qui a été une des discussions les plus bizarres que je n'avais jamais eue et que je n'aurais jamais. Ava en a beaucoup ri, sur le chemin du retour, et moi aussi, par moments. Shad a même fini par sourire une ou deux fois.

  
Au moment où j'ai reconnu les petites routes plus vieilles et moins fréquentées qui indiquaient que nous approchions, j'ai proposé d'appeler.

  
-Izumi m'a donné le numéro de la maison. Tu as ton téléphone?

  
Ava a ralenti, m'a jeté un regard confus.

  
-Qui est Izi…?

  
-Izumi, ai-je répété. Ta… Enfin, votre belle-mère. Lloyd ne t'a pas parlé d'elle?

  
Elle a lentement fait signe que non.

  
-Eh bien, c'est une très gentille femme, et…

  
Je n'ai pas su quoi ajouter. Je regrettais déjà, mais elle m'a donné son portable sans rien ajouter de plus.

  
À notre retour, il était presque midi. Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, Ava a été la plus réticente à rentrer. La petite famille était déjà attablée dans la cuisine, Skylar, Lloyd, ses parents, Wu (1) et Misako, et sa femme Izumi, ainsi qu'Hiro et Risa. Ils m'ont vue la première, puis l'attention générale s'est dirigée vers Ava et Shad, derrière moi. Izumi s'est levée. Je n'ai pas osé me retourner pour voir l'expression d'Ava; dans la lumière, on voyait très bien ses yeux dorés aux pupilles de chat et les oreilles qui dépassaient de sa longue chevelure noire, attributs partagés par Hiro et Risa, les enfants de Lloyd.

  
-Je suis contente que vous soyez ici, a-t-elle dit d'une voix douce. Même toi, a-t-elle ajouté en désignant Shad. Là d'où je viens, le jour de l'An a toujours été considéré comme une fête plus familiale que Noël. Il est bien que la famille soit enfin réunie.

  
Et d'un geste, elle nous a invité à nous assoir, tous les trois, comme si nous étions une famille normale. Lloyd n'avait pas bougé: il regardait tous ses deux ainés, sa fille presque humaine et son fils presque un fantôme. Il faudrait qu'il admette, me suis-je dit, que ce qu'il restait de Morro était pour toujours lié à lui.

(1) Marina désigne Wu comme le père de Lloyd même si c'est faux, parce que c'est ce qu'elle croit.


End file.
